Fairy Tails: Reversed Fan Fiction Novel of the Dresden Files
by Runa Isami
Summary: In this version of the popular fic, Fairy Tails, shows what happens if Fairy Tail ended up in Harry's world first and need Harry's help to get back home!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Commentary:

Hello everyone! I know it's been a small time since I finished _Fairy Tails_ and from the title you might be confused on what's this one all about or why another one? Well, when I finished _Fairy Tails_ I thought that the nitpicking comments would stop and that the story could be enjoyed at last but I was wrong! Someone did comment saying how I made Harry weak and the conversations in Chapter 3 were not as great. I was pretty ticked off about this because I worked very hard getting over the other comments that pretty much picked at it hard and got that ending, which I also say major thanks to a reader that got me back on my feet or shall I say fingers with writing more of it.

This newer fic is my response to it as a way of showing that what if Fairy Tail ended up in Harry's world first and met them that way versus how I had him end up in Fiore at the beginning. Yes, there is a mirror involved again due to the idea of Alice and the magic mirror and Three Tail Thorn is back and not sure how the story will change with them until I keep manuscripting and typing it. Oh yeah, I am also adding Juvia to the mix for the added fun!

I would say to anyone who is groaning when they see this posted and the title, even description, this has been the best fan fiction I've written in a long time since _NCIS Backers_ and _Soul Eater: Vampire Chronicles_ and _Second Vampire Chronicle_ despite it being free written til the end, don't worry the third will come, and I haven't had any bad comments as much as I did with _Fairy Tails._ I want to say is that fan fiction is supposed to be fun, creative, and be able to use your imagination as much as you want and that is how this one and the one before came to be. If you are a new reader to this, please read the first, _Fairy Tails: Fan Fiction Novel of the Dresden Files_ to see how that story came to be before you start reading this one and the ones who had read it, please know that I can't also satisfy EVERYONE while writing my stories. Even authors can relate with that statement, even here on Fan Fiction.

Now, to the disclaimer, I don't own the rights to _Dresden Files_ nor _Fairy Tail._ These are owned by Jim Butcher and Hiro Mishima respectfully, as in all the Dresden material is owned by Butcher which includes _Storm Front, Fool Moon, Grave Peril, Summer Knight, Death Masks, Blood Rites, Dead Beat, Proven Guilty, White Night, Small Favor, Turn Coat, Changes, Side Jobs, Ghost Story, Cold Days,_ and the short story in the _Dangerous Women_ collection, _Bombshells_ (which shows Molly in between _Ghost Story_ and _Cold Days)_ and _Skin Game._ While Mishima owns the _Fairy Tail_ anime and manga, so please please please support the official releases, including the next Dresden book!

Now onto _Fairy Tails: Reverse Fan Fiction of the Dresden Files!_

Chapter 1

"Come on Lucy! If we don't get to the board all the good jobs will be taken!" I exclaimed.

"Wait a second, I am having a hard time getting my belt on!" I heard Lucy call out from the bathroom.

"She shouldn't have dessert after that big dinner last night!" Happy exclaimed and I remembered how she wolfed down a huge plate of chicken and dumplings.

"Shut it cat!" she yelled.

She came out in her clothes and putting her hair into the last pigtail as she said, "Let's go!"

We got to the Guild Hall where we saw a lot of people surrounding both boards with all the jobs. I looked over and saw too many easy ones that Wendy and Romeo can complete in one day and said, "Man, not many S-ranks."

"I guess we're too late." Happy said.

"Wait, look at this one!" Lucy exclaimed and we saw a posting saying, "Town needs help in finding many people that have vanished over a week and a half! Any guild and class can participate and big reward once everyone is found."

"Missing person's job? Never seen that before." I said.

"It has a pretty good payment, I can pay my rent with it." Lucy said.

I tried to see about any other jobs and then said, "I guess we have to take it then, the others aren't as great."

"Aye." Happy said.

We gathered Erza, Grey, Gajeel, Wendy, and their furry buddies, Carla and Panther Lily, and somehow Juvia tagged along with us after overhearing our conversation with Grey about the job. I swear that girl is creepy when it comes to him. I did wish we found some other way of getting there since the town we needed to go was in a remote area of Magnolia.

"Sick again?" Erza asked as she noticed me and Gajeel sick on the floor of the train.

"I wish I didn't have that snack before we got on." I said and held in my sickness.

"Still stumps me that Gajeel now gets motion sickness." Carla said.

I remembered how he felt the same way during a train challenge during the Grand Magic Games when he used to be alright riding anything that moves.

"Don't be, I just need to not think about the movement." Gajeel said and then felt the train shutter underneath and then felt his sickness come up.

"Hurry up train, I want to get off and soon." I said.

We got to our destination and I kissed the ground and said, "Finally land!"

We saw some people running from the village and heading for the train like they wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Whoa, I guess they were waiting for the train to come." Grey said.

"Excuse us, are you visiting this place?" someone asked when they saw us heading for the door leading to the village.

"Yeah! This place sent a job to our guild to find people that went missing." Grey answered.

"Don't! Just turn back!" the person said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's too late for the ones who vanished since we were sending the same posting to other guilds and no one responded." Another person said.

"You will vanish too if you keep going." Someone else said.

"Do you know why people are vanishing?" Wendy asked.

"We're not sure but we do see people taking others away and we don't see them ever again." The first person answered.

Then we watched them board the train and it left the town to the next destination.

"What should we do?" Happy asked.

"Keep going of course! We came to find these people, why not?" I answered and we started to walk and headed outside into the village where saw it empty.

It looked like no one wants to welcome us nor take on normal activities like people in Magnolia just felt so eerie to see that so many peop0le are afraid of whatever has taken their townspeople.

As we walked we heard screaming and then we saw a figure in a dark robe come from one alleyway with a child in their arms crying as they ran.

"Hey!" I yelled and ran towards them.

The figure saw us and sent a spell at me.

I dodged and yelled, "Fire Dragon ROOOOAAARRRR!"

The figure fell to the ground and the kid struggled.

"We gotcha!" Grey exclaimed and helped the kid out of the arms.

"Fools!" the figure yelled and ran off.

"Not so fast!" I yelled. "Come on Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed and we took flight.

"Get back home kid and tell your family to leave so you won't get taken again!" Grey said.

The kid nodded and ran back home.

We flew and saw the figure run towards a huge castle at the end of the town. I even noticed the others were following like I was but I was gaining a lot faster with Happy. We landed and met with the others once they caught up.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Looks like whoever is in charge of the kidnappings is in here." Erza said.

"Then let's get them." I said.

We went inside and saw that it was a lot darker and scarier than out. We managed to get to a stairwell without any interruption and heard screams from upstairs. We got to a set of doors and we looked to see similar figures in robes and they beat the figure we saw earlier and then saw them being tossed into a very intricate mirror that glowed with the person vanishing.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"I guess, never thought that a mirror like that would exist here." Happy whispered.

"That's horrible, I wouldn't imagine where they would end up even with the people they taken." Lucy said.

"No matter, they shouldn't do something like that!" I said and charged forward.

"Wait Natsu!" Erza exclaimed and they followed me.

"Hey!" I yelled and they turned to me. "Tell me what you were doing with that mirror!?"

They looked at me and saw the Fairy Tail mark on my arm and then said, "Ah, looks like we have one of the guilds of Fiore!" one of the hoods said.

"Fairy Tail, the one who won the Grand Magic Games after a long absence, let's see what they can do!" another said and then magic flew at me.

I started to fight them with my own magic and then the others joined in the fight with Erza changing into one of her armors and Lucy calling on one of her Celestial Spirits. Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy started to take on some of the other hooded figures in the room.

As we fought, the mirror started to ripple due to the amount of magic being casted. I saw the light and Happy asked, "Whoa! What's going on with the mirror?"

"Looks like the magic we're using is making it react!" Erza exclaimed.

It got brighter and then a huge beam caught us and the room vanished with us and the hooded group with us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in a world beyond Fiore…

I walked up the stairs at my friend Michael Carpenter's house where I have been staying until my arm recovered from my trip to the Underworld a few months back. I walked down the hall until I found the room where my daughter, Maggie was staying in.

My daughter was the last thing that my girlfriend from long ago, Susan Rodriguez, left when I killed her in order to take out the Red Court vampires who tried killing Maggie. For the meantime with all the adventures I've gone through since then Michael and his family has looked after her until I came back.

Tonight I found her at the window open on the Chicago night sky. She and my dog, well elephant-sized temple dog, Mouse, were looking for something but asked, "Being stargazers tonight are we?"

They looked at me and Maggie smiled and said, "Sort of! Want to join?"

I came over and sat down crossing my legs and stared outside. It kind of reminded me how I saw the stars out on Demonreach but seeing them while being back on the city kind of made me want to be back there to look up at the beauty of it all.

"Whoa!" I heard and then saw a bright light shoot across the sky and saw a big shooting star, almost like a comet, go across the star.

"Hurry Mouse! Make a wish!" Maggie exclaimed.

As it shot across, I noticed how bright it was and it had more of a crystal blue and red tinge to it than other stars that have shot across this vast sky.

"What did you wish for?" I asked her when the star vanished.

She giggled and said, "I'm not telling."

Of course she would believe that at her age.

We went to bed after I read a chapter from one of her favorite books and I took the bottom bunk or shall I say bottom sleigh bed with Mouse and Maggie took the top.

The next morning I felt someone shake me awake and saw that the sun was rising on a figure that was the same height as Charity and had the same figure as her but her hair was not the familiar wheat gold with the tinge of silver that Charity has been getting but white as snow. I recognized it was my former apprentice turned Winter Lady, Molly Carpenter. She didn't wear her usual business garb but her torn jeans, band shirt, and jacket.

"Hey Molls!" I whispered so I wouldn't wake up Maggie.

"Mab needs to see us right away." She whispered in response.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and shuttered at that since I knew that a job is awaiting for us or just me for that matter because of my Winter Knight status within the Winter Court.

"According to her there's a disturbance in the force." She told me as I got out from underneath Mouse's f'rlegs. "Have you noticed anything weird last night?"

"No, just stargazing with Maggie and saw a shooting star and she made a wish." I answered as I put my duster on and took my blasting rod.

"That seems ordinary, I guess it might be a regular job." She said as we walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked.

We got outside and heaed for the old movie theater near a hotel where Splatter Con took place. The hotel has been abandoned due to how many people have encountered some evil creatures in the hallways. We got inside and headed for the theater room and opened up the doorway that lead us to Arctus Tor, Mab's fortress in Winter.

We got inside and headed for the throne room where we found Mab sitting on her ice throne with its snowflake carved in the back and my faerie godmother, Leananshi, standing next to her. I guess she will be joining us or may have passed something to Mab about what may come next.

"We've arrived My Queen!" Molly announced with a bow in respect.

I also bowed in respect.

"Good, I bet there was no trouble when you arrived." Mab said.

"I take trolls from Summer have attacked the borders again? The dragons aren't happy with Winter coming into their realm?" I asked.

"No, there was a shooting star last night and it passed over Faerie and your city last night." She said.

I rose an eyebrow and asked, "Oh really? Let me guess, it was a big one and it had a blue and red look to it?"

Mab flinched a little and Lea asked, "How would you know?"

"Maggie and I saw it last night and she made a wish on it, I did find it odd but let it pass since we rarely see shooting stars become that big." I answered.

"Interesting, thought the child would be too old to make a wish." Lea commented.

"Except this star was something that is not part of this world nor yours." Mab said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"How is that?" Molly asked.

"Apparently a portal has opened and this star by what you call it came from somewhere beyond and has brought a major magical energy to and it's somewhere in Faerie." She answered.

"But it split into two, one part here in Winter and the other in Summer." Lea said.

"That would mean Titania would know about this as well." Molly said.

"Yes." Mab said.

Great, now that this new thing is going on that would mean not only Winter is involved Summer is as well. It would mean Fix and Cerissa are being briefed.

Meanwhile at the Summer Court…

We stood in the throne room listening to Titania explain that a shooting star has come from a different world beyond Faerie and the Human World. Fix and I found it interesting that it had split into two and had a different magical property with it.

"It seems that this star has dropped some of its magic here in Summer and in Winter." Titania said next.

"You're saying that you and Mab found out about this recently?" Fix asked.

"Yes and who knows what it may bring as a benefit or something evil to Faerie and may or may not destroy both worlds, it is a mystery to the both of us well to me and the Summer Mother at least." She answered.

"Is there an exact location that it may have landed?" I asked.

"No, that is why you must search for it." She answered.

Mab said the same thing at Winter, "That is why you must search for it and uncover the reason why it came to this world and why it's here."

"Do you know where it landed?" Molly asked.

"No, that is why you and the Winter Knight must go." Mab said.

"Yes my Queen!" both the Summer Lady and Knight said at the same time as Harry and Molly did.

Author's Commentary

Whoa, that was an interesting way of writing the end of this chapter, if it was in manga form then it would've had a nice effect! Anyways, if you can tell from this chapter and the original Fairy Tails this is a story I came up with as a in-between for _Skin Game_ and _Peace Talks._ I will have the White Council and Wizard Council show up in different parts of this version since this one does begin where Fairy Tail meets the villains of this story as the beginning. Let's see what happens next!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Natsu!" I heard.

"Mmmm!" I exclaimed.

"Natsu!"

I felt wings hit me in the head and I swatted at it and heard Happy go, "Ow!"

That was when I woke up and saw him on the ground next to me.

"Ah! Happy!"

"You shouldn't have hit me that hard!"

"Sorry buddy, I thought you were a fly or something."

I streteched and stood up and noticed that we were in a forest and asked, "Where are we? Are we away from the castle we fought in?"

I felt a bit fuzzy with my surroundings! Thinking about it now I never seen trees and mushrooms so big in Fiore, especially that ones that could reach the Fairy Tail Guild Hall's ceiling if one of us could make them grow that big.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Happy.

"I don't know! All I remember was being surrounded by some light and we were sent here." He answered and suddenly he felt his wings go heavy and fell to the ground. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Are you okay?"

"I think so but I can't feel my magic anymore."

"What?"

"I think it ran out so I can't fly until it replenishes."

"I guess we have to walk then."

"Aye!"

We started walking and called out for our friends and heard no response until we found a clearing with a waterfall with the familiar figure of Horolojium, Lucy's clock spirit.

"Horolojium? What is he doing here?" Happy asked.

We walked up to him and saw Lucy, Wendy, and Carla inside of him. I had a feeling that he probably came out when they landed far away from us.

"Hey guys! Time to wake up!" I called out.

He opened his eyes and said, "Natsu? Is that you? Lucy says."

We saw Lucy get up.

"Natsu? Is he here? Wendy asks in an innocent tone. Obviously he did heard him. The little cat said." He continued.

Lucy saw us from the inside and moved her mouth with Horolojium saying, "It is you! Where did we end up? Are we back in Magnolia or are we still at the town with the castle? She asks."

"I am not entirely sure! I have a feeling we might be in Fiore but I never seen trees nor mushrooms so big that no one with magic can make them that big." I answered.

We heard the warning bell and Horolojium exclaimed, "Oh no my time's up!"

"I thought you can stay out longer due to Lucy being stronger!" Happy exclaimed.

"Apparently this world can't let me stay for that long!" he answered and vanished.

Then Lucy, Wendy, and Carla stood in front of us.

"That is weird, I knew I had another thirty minutes or so after I woke up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Unless this is not Fiore we're in anymore." Carla said.

"What do you mean? Are we in Etalus again?" Wendy asked.

"I am not entirely sure! If we were back there then there would be nor ore Exseeds and we would see that world's Fairy Tail instead." She answered.

"That means if we're not in Fiore nor Etalus then where are we?" Lucy asked as she looked around at the place.

We heard something rustle in the bushes and then noticed a huge creature with dark red skin and big ears appear. He had a club in his hand and sniffing the air for something.

"What is that?" Lucy whispered in a cautious tone.

"Not sure, never seen something like that back home." I whispered back.

"We should leave before it finds us." Wendy whispered.

It sniffed around and then it saw us.

"Oh man!" Lucy exclaimed.

It came barreling at us and I yelled, "Run guys!"

We started to run with it chasing us.

"Why is it after us!?" Wendy asked.

"With eyes like that and a temper like that it may think we're food!" Carla exclaimed.

We kept running until we ran into an area that was a dead end.

"Oh no!" Lucy exclaimed.

I turned and saw the huge creature running at us and bellowing at the top of its lungs.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight!" I exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" Happy asked.

"Only way to save ourselves in this place! Fire Dragon WING ATTACK!" I yelled and the attack hit it and stopped it in its tracks.

"Very well then! I guess we will join in!" Lucy exclaimed and took her key ring out and yelled, "Open! Gate of the Maiden and Gate of the Sea Goat! Virgo and Capricorn!"

Both spirits came out.

"You rang Princess?" Virgo asked.

"We are in trouble with a creature that chased us! Let's show them who's boss!" she commanded.

"Yes my lady!" Carpicorn exclaimed and the both of them charged at the creature.

"My turn!" Wendy exclaiumed and inhaled some air. "Sky Dragon ROOOOAAAARRR!"

The creature screamed and then started to retaliate.

"Go get it Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as I used one of my other spells.

As I kept fighting, I felt something weird like my magic was draining faster than it had back at home! Don't know why but this is definitely not our world.

"Look out!" I heard Wendy and then I felt the club hit me and I went down.

"No Natsu!" Lucy yelled and then she heard the warning bells with Capricorn and Virgo. "What the? The fight's not done nor I am telling you to go back!"

"Sorry! There is not enough power to keep us out!" Virgo answered.

"I am very sorry, we have to wait for another fight for your summon my laaady."

They disappeared.

Wendy was also panting after throwing another roar.

"Guys! It's coming again!" Happy exclaimed.

I tried to stand up again but felt weaker than before.

"Don't tell me we're going to die here!" Lucy exclaimed.

As the creature charged at us again, I saw vines come from the ground and grab its legs and it fell to the ground. More vines even grabbed it and held it down.

"Fix!" I heard and then saw a man with a huge sword come out of nowhere and attack the creature.

"What the heck?" I asked and then turned to see a girl with long, white hair and wearing a gown that looked green as the vines.

"Who are you?"

"You're fine now, I won't harm you!" she said.

The creature was defeated and I noticed burns in its flesh as it died.

"No way." Lucy said as she saw the man put his sword away.

"Never thought an ogre would attack like that and on innocent people." He said.

"Thanks for helping us!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wait, did that cat just talk?" he asked me.

"Yeah, ever seen cats talk before?" I asked as I tried to get up bet went back down.

"Whoa man, you look exhausted." He told me.

"And hurt." The girl said and came over and saw the huge bruise on me. "Titania will have to give some herbs to it."

"Titania?" I asked and then passed out then and there.

"Natsu!" I heard Happy say before I hit the grass underneath.

Author's Commentary

Hi guys! Finally another chapter is up! At least this was a tad bit longer. Okay down to business! As you saw that the magical power that Lucy, Natsu,a and Wendy gave off weakened, even Happy couldn't fly as long as he could. This is the idea of how characters would get introduced to a new world especially with magic! That same commenter made the complete about making Harry "weak" in Fiore but the thing is that he was meeting new people and didn't know that the wizards there can use huge spells and don't get tired as easily like in his world and goes the vice versa for Fairy Tail at first when they came to Chicago except their magic taps out easily due to how much they have to pump into it. This mirrors that with Fairy Tail first appearing in Harry's world since they don't know where they are! Next chapter you will see how Grey, Erza, Gajeel, and Juvia face Winter and meet Harry and Molly tuned for that!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Now that we saw what happened to Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy, let's see what happened to the others…

I was fighting off a huge creature in a snowy wasteland. I had my Flame Empress Armor on and was putting up a good fight.

I woke up in this snowy wasteland with dead and living trees surrounding me with ice on their branches. I thought that we were in a different part of Fiore but it wasn't snowing when we were there last unless the gloom of the dark castle we were in caused the weather to change. I decided to head off to look for anyone else and called out their names and couldn't find anyone nor got an answer. I thought I saw Gajeel in the distance but came across the creature I'm fighting now since he was had the same height as him.

The creature roared as I managed to hit his arm and it burned from it as well. It ran off before I got to land another blow and hoped that nothing else comes my way.

"Erza?" I heard as my armor changed back to normal and recognized the voice.

"Juvia?" I asked.

"It is you!" she exclaimed and ran and tackled me to the snow.

"Glad to find you or you finding me." I said and then groaned in pain.

"Oh no! I hurt you!" she exclaimed and got off.

I got up and said, "No, I just have a headache from that last fight which I don't feel any bruises or anything on my head."

"Did you see anyone else?" Juvia asked as I got up.

"No, have you?"

"No, I was looking for Grey until I heard you fighting something." She answered sadly.

"I guess we got separated when we got to this place."

"Where are we anyway? Are we still in Fiore?"

"I don't think so."

"What about Etalus?"

"If it was Etalus then we would meet up with our other selves or the other Fairy Tail members we're missing."

"Does that mean we're somewhere beyond our world?"

When she said that I remembered how that mirror in the castle we were in glowed when we used our magic and when I used my armors I started feeling my head throb.

"I think we were sent somewhere all thanks to that mirror that one guild had."

"That's right, when we used our spells it reacted to them."

We heard footsteps and turned to see a woman with long, white hair appear out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I was wondering the same thing!" she answered when she saw me with my armor and Juvia in her heavy coat and hat.

"Did you find them?" we heard.

I saw a guy with a long coat and carrying a long stick with symbols carved into it.

"I think so, I think this is what Mab talked about." The woman answered.

"Mab?" I asked.

The man came over and looked at me and asked, "What's with the armor? Are you some kind of knight?"

"More like a wizard who uses magical armor." I answered.

"A wizard?" the woman asked with eyebrows up.

"Yes, my friend of mine and I are part of a guild known as Fairy Tail! We ended up here while fighting an evil guild." I continued.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Juvia asked.

"Are we in Fiore at least?" I asked next.

"Fiore?" the woman asked.

"Are you sure you're not Black Council?" the man asked sternly.

"Black Council?" I asked.

"Harry, I don't think they're from here unless they meant Faerie not Fiore." The woman said.

"Does that means you know about Fairy Tail?" Juvia asked.

"Calm down Juvia, I think they're not talking about us." I said.

"But they mentioned Fairy!" she said.

I looked at the two that stood in front of us and then area surrounding us and felt my head throb again.

"Are you sure you're not from here?" the man asked.

"We're sure, we aren't sure where we are either by the looks of it!" I answered as I massaged my head.

"Are you hurt? You seem like you're suffering from something." The woman said.

"Just a headache, I think I used too much magic." I answered.

"Obviously it looks like you got your head beaten." The man said.

"Erza, we should keep going." Juvia said.

"Right!" I said and turned to them. "We need to find our friends, they might be in danger or lost in this place! Thanks for the concern."

We started to walk.

"Wait! Let us help! We know this place a lot more and with how you guys are new, I don't think you'll survive much longer." The woman said.

"Why? Is it that dangerous?" Juvia asked.

The man sighed and said, "You can say that! You are on the side of Faerie where a lot of things go bump in the night and can get you at every angle."

"Oh no! I need to find Grey and fast!" she exclaimed and started running.

"Wait!" I yelled and followed.

"Great, you see what you done?" the woman asked and started running with him.

"I was being honest." He said.

We ran until we heard a familiar spell being cast and it dealt with Ice Make Magic and we followed the noises and found an area where Gajeel, Panther Lily, in his bigger form of course, and Grey fighting creatures similar to the one I fought. I had a feeling that they were found or they found these things.

"Grey!" Juvia yelled and ran forward.

"No wait!" I yelled.

"Juvia?" Grey asked as he kept casting his magic so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Stay away from my true love!" she yelled and used her True Love Water Spell and the creatures screamed in pain.

"We got it now!" I yelled and took it out with one of my armors and it burned as it hit the ground once my sword hit.

I also noticed the creatures Gajeel fought went through the same thing since he was using iron attacks and found it odd and interesting at the same time.

Once they were defeated, the two figures that ran into us before found us panting.

"I guess you ran into Faerie's ice beasts." The man said.

"Who is this guy?" Grey asked while he put his pants back on.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Gajeel asked me.

"Somewhat, they appeared out of nowhere while we searched for you guys." I answered and then held my head since the headache got worse.

"At least you held your own by the looks of it." The woman said and noticed the burnt remains. "Did one of you use iron?"

"I did, why?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, the things around here including the monarchy are weak against it." She answered.

"That is why we took these things out easily, what were they by the way?" he asked.

"Ice Beasts by the look of it, they tend to hang around here in Winter a lot along with other faeries, trolls, and sometimes the Goblin King." The man answered.

"The Gob…" Juvia started and the woman covered her mouth.

"Don't say his name out loud! You may run into his gang of hunters if your not lucky."

Looking around I had a feeling that this place is not Fiore but some other place entirely and then asked, "You said "Faerie," is there any other name you call it?"

"Usually the NeverNever! I bet you guys didn't come from here from what Lover Chick said which was "Fiore" if I remembered correctly?" the man asked.

I nodded.

"Interesting." He said.

"What do you mean Harry?" the woman asked.

"These guys are the ones who came with that shooting star last night and we found them!" he answered.

"Shooting star?" Juvia asked.

The man named Harry explained how he was looking out over a cityscape and saw a shooting star that had different colors shoot across the sky and how he and the Winter Lady, Molly, which was her name came and met up with their Queen Mab about it.

"That is how you found us." I said.

"Now that happened, what about Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy?" Grey asked.

"There's more of you?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, we got separated when we got to this place." Panther Lily said.

"Do my ears deceive me or is that a talking cat?" Harry asked.

"I hear it too! Is that normal with where you come from?" Molly asked.

"You can say that!" Juvia answered.

"Enough chatting, I think we should head out and try to find the others." Grey said and stood up but stumbled a little.

"Whoa man!" Harry said and caught him.

"Man, I think I used way too much magic fighting those things." Grey said.

"Looks like you're feeling the magical limits of my world now." Harry said.

"Magical limits?" Juvia asked.

"I will explain later, Molly a fast transit to Arctus Tor and fast!" he said.

"You got it!" she exclaimed and muttered a spell and were transported to a new area which had beds and chairs and the walls were stone and ice. At that moment, I knew we were somewhere that we won't forget once we got back to Fiore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I looked over the figures that laid in the beds in the infirmary area or what we call it an infirmary area in the Summer Castle of Flora Rais. I found it odd that these people were able to take out one of our many beasts in the forest best as they could with magic I never seen before.

"How are they?" I heard Fix ask as he came into the alcove.

"Doing fine, I gave the herbs to help that pink haired guy's bruise he had on him." I answered.

"Let go of the fish Happy." We heard him say.

"No, my fish! You had the last one the last time we fished!" the blue cat said.

"I guess the blue cat is named Happy." Fix said.

"I wonder who the others are and where their friends might be." I said and got up to see about ID cards but noticed a pink mark on one of the girls' hands and then saw one similar to that on the guy but it was in red.

"Is that a tattoo?" Fix asked when he saw it too.

"Not sure, it seems like the mark means something." I answered.

The girl with the pink mark moaned and then saw me and gasped and took her hand out of mine.

"Hey there." I told her.

"You! You were the ones who saved us." She said and saw Fix.

The other girl and her cat woke up.

"Did we pass out?" the other girl asked.

I remembered how the girls fell over due to exhaustion once we transported here.

"Yeah, you guys used a lot of magic by the looks of it like your pink friend over here." Fix answered.

She saw them and said, "At least they're okay."

"What about the bruise?" the white cat asked.

"Don't worry, I handled that with some herbs I was given." I answered.

"By Erza right? Is she here?" the girl with the pink mark asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Natsu did hear that name right after all so that means Erza's here." The other one said.

"Excuse me, who's Erza?" Fix asked.

They looked at us with confused looks as well.

"You mean you haven't seen a woman with red hair and armor on around here?" the younger girl asked.

"No, she might be with Winter." Fix answered.

"Winter?" the older one asked.

We heard the guy groaned and opened his eyes and he sat up.

"Where are we?" the blue cat named Happy ask.

"Natsu!" the older girl exclaimed.

"Lucy? Wendy? Carla? You're here as well?" he asked.

"Yeah, we passed out once we were transported here."

"At least we know their names." Fix said.

The one named Natsu saw me and said, "You were the one who saved us out there from that creature!"

"It was me who swung the sword! I'm Fix and this is Cerissa the Summer Lady and I am her Knight." He said.

"Summer Lady? Knight? Are we still in Fiore?" Lucy asked us.

"No, you're in a land called Faerie or the NeverNever most wizards call it by." I answered.

"Wait, you say there's wizards in this place as well? Then that means we are at home! Where is that guild we were fighting!? I really want to give them more hits!" Natsu exclaimed and got up and was about to walk out.

"Whoa wait man! You don't know where you're going!" Fix told him as he blocked his path.

"That is why I have Happy to fly me where I need to go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed and was about to sprout his wings but felt dizzy. "Maybe I should rest some more."

"Wait, normally Happy can fly without losing magic power so quickly back home." Wendy said.

"So that means we're in a different world that uses magic." Carla said.

"Can you tell us what the magic is like here?" Lucy asked us.

"Uh, you need to meet the Winter Knight and his Lady to understand that." Fix answered.

"Because he's a wizard and his Lady was his apprentice from what I remembered." I said.

"You said Titania, does that…" Natsu started.

"No, you may think it is some person named Erza but it's not! She is the Summer Queen and you will meet her in a bit!" I said.

We heard Natsu's stomach grumble and he saw a plate of Faerie tarts and was about to go after them.

"No wait! Don't eat those!" I called out and snatched them from the bedside table.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" he exclaimed.

Wendy smelled them and wrinkled her nose and said, "Be glad she took them away because they smell odd."

"Because they're made by faeries of this world." I said and looked at Fix. "Bring in the actual sandwiches that the cooks prepared."

Fix nodded and went and brought a plate of sandwiches.

"Now we're talking!" Natsu exclaimed and went for them.

They all started to eat.

"Good call Cerissa." Fix whispered.

"Thanks, if they ate those tarts who knows how many favors they may have to make up to the Summer Court." I whispered back.

Out of nowhere, I saw a blazing light fly at us at great speed and landed in front of us to form a pixie.

"Whoa! An actual faerie!" Wendy exclaimed.

"My Lady and Knight, the Queen is ready to see you and the new travelers." The pixie said with a bow.

"We will be right there." I said.

The pixie bowed again and flew off.

"Why do we need to see the Queen?" Happy asked.

"Because she knew about your arrival and wants to speak with you! Come on, let's meet the Titania of this world."

We all stood and headed towards the throne room.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I know the Summer Castle has a weird name but it came to mind. I have a feeling it would have a flower name since thinking that Summer would not be so dark like Winter is. Let's see what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We walked down the hallways of the castle to head for the throne room. I was fascinated with how sunny it was when most castles looked dark, especially the one where we were fighting in before we left Fiore.

We entered a huge room that reminded me a huge garden and on a platform surrounded by fountains and a figure that had the same white hair as Cerissa sat there but her eyes were green and cat-like and she had pointed ears.

"She looks different from Cerissa." Carla said.

"Yeah, I wonder I why." Lucy said.

"Because I just became the Summer Lady not too long ago and my appearance ahsn't changed much." Cerissa answered and then cleared her throat and then bowed. "My Queen Titania I bring the pleasure to introduce to Natsu Drakneil and his cat companion, Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, and her cat companion, Carla."

"So these are the ones who entered my realm all thanks to that star." Titania said.

"Yes." Cerissa said.

The figure stood up and walked down a set of steps and came over to us and touched Natsu and said, "Definitely the warmth of Summer burns within." She said.

"What about everyone else? Don't they have the same warmth?" Happy asked.

"Not quite, they have Winter inside them and my sister Mab, the Winter Queen, has them." She answered.

"Winter Queen? You're saying that there is a nother part to this world, where is it?" Natsu asked.

"It is farther away and not sure if Cerissa mentioned that this world that connects to a city known as Chicago and other parts of the world is divided into two! My court which is Summer that holds the warmer creatures and faeries that you may have encountered so far while Winter is more of the darker version of this one and colder of course." She answered.

I remembered the small figure and said, "That little faerie earlier."

Cerissa nodded and said, "I know you want to see the rest of your friends but you have to go there and the trek can be dangerous with what it holds."

"We can take them on, right Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Wait, we can't barge in with our magic being weaker." Lucy said.

"What do you mean weaker? I feel better after having those sandwiches!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She's right, I will lose my energy if Happy and I tried flying in this world." Carla said.

"Are you saying your magic is way different?" Fix asked.

"When we were in Fiore we were able to use big spells without getting tired so easily but here Natsu passed but when he used his magic earlier he got tired too quickly." I answered.

"Even my Capricorn and Virgo disappeared." Lucy said.

"Interesting, if you keep on using your magic at the rate you are in this world you may die." Titania said.

"Is she this honest?" Lucy asked with a nervous shake in her voice.

"Well, faeries don't lie." Cerissa anwered.

"Except for a certain someone." Fix said.

Titania rose an eyebrow and said, "I do have an idea but it may have to come at a price."

"A price? What kind?" I asked.

"Oh no, don't tell me you will be giving them a favor." Cerissa said.

We looked towards Fix and said, "Favors are made with anyone of the Fae here and everyone who has that must pay it to them with what they made it with."

"It won't be that bad, I am not as cruel as Mab unless she will realize that your friends are of not of this world like you are! Now those people who came with you, who are they?" Titania asked.

I remembered how we took on the dark guild and remembered the magic we used caused the mirror to react and we all vanished.

"You mean those dark guild guys we fought?" Natsu asked.

"Dark guild?" Cerissa asked.

We told them what had happened back in Fiore that led to us being here. Titania was even impressed with the story.

"Interesting, never thought your world would have such magical items." She said.

"We didn't know it existed until we found it and realized that people were being sent through it." Carla said.

"Our world does have magical items all over, even one of our fellow Fairy Tail members has a magic easel." Lucy said as she remembered Rimus.

"And your cats?" Titania asked.

"We came from a different world within it called Etalus which we were sent as eggs to be with Natsu and Wendy." Happy said.

"You gave me an idea about the favor." Titania said.

"My Queen, you should do this!" Cerissa exclaimed.

"With what I heard Cerissa this world may go out of balance because of these people being here! Fiore is way beyond our boundaries even beyond the Outsiders." Titania told her.

"Yes." Cerissa said.

"No, I will be giving you extra power to help you with your magic use in this world." Titania said as she turned to us. "When you use your spells you won't be as tired as a normal wizard that works with Mab's Knight."

"It is true that he is a wizard." Happy said.

"The favor I am placing on you is to take out these Dark Guild people that traveled with you." She said.

"Wouldn't they have assistance from Faerie as well?" I asked.

"No, they might destroy it if they discover it but I have a feeling that they aren't in this realm." She answered.

"That would mean they're among humans." Cerissa said.

Titania nodded.

"What will happen if we don't fulfill this favor?" Lucy asked.

"You will stay in this world forever if it's not completed before summer's end." She answered.

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"We better do it then! No way I want to live in this place until my dying breath!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'd rather pay for my apartment while working in Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"Very well then, now close your eyes." Titania said.

We did and then we started to feel something warm inside. It was warm as a candle's flame, a hot fudge sundae, even the warmth of the Guild Hall when it gets cold time to time.

"Now go! Find your fiends while you're at it." Titania said once it passed.

"What about us?" Fix asked.

"Protect them, you two know the wizard and make sure Mab doesn't use anyone that was sent to her." Titania said.

"Yes My Queen." They said and we left.

We got outside and some of the little faeries flew around and greeted both Cerissa and Fix.

"Never thought I would see actual faeries, especially these." Lucy said as a few flew around her.

'Welcome to the NeverNever where possibilities are endless." Cerissa said.

"Now, how are we going to get to the tohers?" Natsu asked.

"We will navigate you all but walking would be hard." Cerissa said.

"That is why you have us!" Happy exclaimed and this and Carla's wings changed.

"Whoa!" Fix exclaimed.

"How are you going to carry us?" Cerissa asked.

"It's easy, we even carry Lucy at her heaviest!" Happy exclaimed.

"Watch it cat!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Very well, let's get going." Fix said and they grabbed on and we were off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We walked down the halls of Arctus Tor, Mab's great castle in Winter, heading for her throne room. I have a bad feeling that it may go well or she may make these guys her slaves if we don't rub her the wrong way and she may have mine and Molly's heads on icy pikes for any faerie birds to take feast upon.

"So, you're the Winter Knight, what kinds of duties do you have?" I heard the woman in armor ask, which I got her name was Erza.

"Uh, well you see, I am also a wizard and I tend to the queen and my wizard council with different jobs representing as the Winter Knight and the wizard from the White Council." I answered since I didn't want it to be complicated or dark as possible after the creatures they fought in the snow.

"There's wizards here as well?" Juvia, from what I heard Erza call out earlier, ask.

"Yep." I answered.

"Is the woman with you one as well?" I heard the cat ask, which still catches me off guard even if I knew one that did try to kill me last Halloween.

"I was, I was Harry's apprentice until I turned into the Winter Lady." Molly answered.

"Winter Lady?" Grey asked, which I took was the lover that Juvia had her eye on by what I saw earlier.

"Well, you see, before I explain do you have monarchs in your world?" I asked as I turned around.

"Yes, we have kings and many other aristocrats in Fiore." Erza answered.

"Well, here in Faerie, we have two courts which are Summer and Winter and they have three queens! The Lady, which is the Queen to Become, the Queen, Present Queen, and Mother, Queen of the Past." I said.

"And that means…" Grey said as he looked to Molly.

"I'm the Queen to Be, the Lady." She told him.

"Is this Queen, is she as nice as you are?" Juvia asked.

I stifled a bit of a laugh because of how to define Mab is nice is like a lion pouncing on a mouse. I guess Molly just can't wait to be queen.

"I can't really say." I said.

We got to the throne room where we found Mab on her icy throne in her white gown and wearing her usual ice slab on her head.

"Whoa, she looks different from Molly." The big guy said.

"Ah, you have arrived!" she said and stood up.

"Sorry for the wait My Queen." Molly said with a bow.

She looked at the people we found and then at me, which I also bowed in respect as I said, "We found them taking on some of the creatures here and grew very tired afterwards but made sure they rested before they saw you."

"Good!" she said and came off the platform and came to them and looked at them closely and then got to the big guy and noticed the air around him and stepped back and said, "You have iron inside, don't you?"

"Yes, I am the Iron Dragon Slayer from where we came from." He said.

"Be lucky you were allowed in this part of Faerie! Iron is our greatest weakness." She said.

"No wonder those creatures burned when you fought them." His cat said.

"They did the same with my weapons." Erza said.

"So, you all came on a shooting star from afar?" Mab asked.

"A shooting star?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, it shot across the skies in my hometown as well." I said.

"Interesting, the human world also seen it." She said.

"Wait, we're inside another world from humans?" Erza asked.

"Yes, we call this Faerie by what you heard my Knight said and he explained the two courts by the looks of it." She said.

"You got it, I have a feeling that you all weren't the only ones with that star." I said.

"Yeah, Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy and two other cats like Panther Lily were not with us when we landed here." Grey answered.

"Sounds like they ended up in Summer and were helped by my sister's court." Mab said.

"Why is that?" Panther Lily asked.

"I guess the world decided which element you possessed more with your magic, don't get why Juvia's here with her water magic but it can go either way! There is one thing I want to know, I felt another power from that star, did someone else come with you?" I asked them.

"Well, the way we got here was through a mirror that a dark guild had in Fiore." Grey explained.

"Dark guild?" Molly asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"Well, in Fiore, there are times when wizards go bad and use darker magic than what a lot of wixards study and these guilds are illegal in the Wizard Council's eyes." Erza said.

"We faced a few and defeated them while some of the members were captured." Grey said.

"Sounds less morbid than what our council does." I said remembering how I had to see a warlock murdered in front of me.

"Now that explains the extra power you felt wizard, it seems that all thanks to this star the world has a bit of an imbalance and needs to be restored and must send all these wizards back and it must be done before summer's end." Mab said.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"Yes, since these new wizards got tired as you said then I will give them that boost to take on these dark wizards in this world as a favor!" Mab said.

"Oh no, what if they can't repay and fail?" Molly asked.

"They wills tay here forever." She said.

After hearing that, I had a bad feeling that Mab may do something worse to these guys if they don't fulfill what Mab has ordered of them. I still remembered how a tuba player died at Maeve's feet fulfilling his favor of playing his best until he died.

"We will do it!" Erza exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that?" Gajeel asked.

"If we want to get back home then we have to do what she says." Erza said.

"Then you must do whatever it takes to take out these dark guild guys that were brought with you." I said.

"We will, we will take on any challenge that comes at us." Grey said.

"Very well." Mab said and then clapped her hands and snow came out and hit them and it caused them to glow.

"That was really cold." Juvia commented.

"It wasn't that bad." Grey said.

"Now go! Molly, Harry, make sure these people don't mess up and make sure that they do their task in time for autumn leaves to fall." Mab said.

"Yes ma'am!" I exclaimed and turned to the others. "Come on guys! Let's go!"

"What about our friends?" Juvia asked.

"I believe they're already here." Mab announced.

We headed for the frozen garden where we saw a group of people that wore clothing similar to our group of Fiore wizards.

"Ow! Nice landing buddy!" we heard.

"That wind really had us and it was hard for me to flap my wings!" a higher voice exclaimed.

I noticed Fix with the Summer Lady, Cerissa, dusting themselves off.

"At least it's the only time I will be flying by cat." Cerissa said.

"Agreed." Fix said.

"Cerissa!?" Molly exclaimed.

"Molly!?" Cerissa responded.

They hugged each other since it seemed almost ages they have seen each other.

"Harry?" Fix asked.

"Fix?" I asked.

We both clapped hands in respect.

"Okay, are we missing something?" a guy with spikey, pink hair ask.

"This is the Winter Knight, he is the wizard we talked about!" Cerissa exclaimed.

Their Fiore buddies looked at me and the pink haired guy said, "He doesn't look like one!"

"Yeah, he has too many scars and no robes!" a blue cat said.

Great, more talking felines, next I will see Cait Sith again without the brainwash.

I cleared my throat and said, "The name's Harry Dresden! I am a wizard turned knight and looking like Titania granted you the same favor."

"Titania?" Erza asked and looked at Cerissa.

"Oh right, your nickname." A girl with blue hair said.

"Apparently that's the Summer Queen's name here." A white cat said.

"Interesting, my nickname is an actual queen, how exiting." Erza said.

"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you." Fix said.

"Okay guys, listen up! By the looks of things this dark guild that the groups that we met up are in Chicago!" I announced.

"Chicago?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, besides this world there is the human world as well and we're about to head there." Molly said.

"This seems like Etalus." A blonde girl said.

I ignored that and then pointed my staff and yelled, "Aparturum!"

An opening gave way and said, "Come on guys! We have no time to waste!"

They all followed and we were off to find the dark guild guys that may cause trouble for my world.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We returned to Chicago in an alleyway where the opening left us. There are times the ways in and out of the NeverNever could be random, especially in unless you know the Faerie Queens or know the many parts of the real world that could lead into different parts. If you're a wondering wizard, on the other hand, you could end up in a faerie tea party or up against trolls in a wrestling match if you enter randomly.

"Whoa! This is a huge place!" Happy exclaimed as we walked.

I noticed someone looking at us and knew that bringing them here would be a problem; what was even worse is that one of the guys noticed Erza's armor.

"Whoa man, what's with the metal?" he asked.

"Sorry guys, she came froma Renaissance Fair and that is the forgot to pack an extra set of clothes." I answered for her.

"What!? This is magical armor!" she exclaimed.

"Magical? That doesn't exist." The guy said.

"What do you mean magic doesn't exist? We will show you!" Natsu said as he was about to use something.

"Molly!" I called.

Molly tackled him and held him down.

"Hey! What's the big idea, I want to show how awesome a Dragon Slayer is!" he exclaimed.

Molly managed to knock him out.

"Not today." She said while she panted from exertion. "Never thought he would be so strong."

Cerissa decided to use her Summer Faerie Jedi mind trick by saying after a wave of her hand, "There's nothing to see here! These people are actors from a Ren Fair that just concluded an hour ago!"

"Thank you." The two men said in a trance-like state and left.

"That was close." I said.

"You're telling me." Molly said.

"Never thought you would take Natsu out so easily!" Grey told her.

"I learn a lot watching my mom and dad fight in combat." She said.

Gotta love Molly! She is pretty much the mirror image of her mother despite the Faerie features she is taking on due to the Winter Lady inside of her. No matter the magic she casts , she is still as strong as Charity.

"Hey guys, have you seen Juvia?" Wendy asked.

I noticed that Juvia was missing while we were dealing with the onlookers.

"Where did she go?" Lucy asked.

I looked at the area we were in and recognized that the opening opened up in the part of town that my half-brother lived in!

"Hell's bells!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"I think I know where she might be." I answered and then turned back to them to say, "I need to tell you guys something and that is not all humans know about magic in this world except wizards like me, so no talk about it! Plus, your three feline buddies, no talking in public so only meows and purrs!"

The cats responded with scared mew sounds.

"Someone wake up Pinky, we need to get a move on." I said.

Grey managed to do it and we started to head for one place that a White Court would run business to feed.

Meanwhile, we go to a hair salon where our Fairy may have flown to…

I snipped at my client's hair after a fresh dye and felt her lust go into me as I touched up any ends that I missed.

"Just about done!" I said in a French accent that I use everyday.

I took a hand mirror from the work table after I took off the smock her shoulders and shown her.

"What do you think?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed and felt the bob I made in her hair.

She left humming in happiness and I started cleaning the station. As I cleaned, I hear the bell over the door ring and then saw abeautiful woman in a coat, shawl, and wearing a Russian-style hat. I was surprised to see someone wear clothing in the Chicago summer heat.

"Excuse mois mademoiselle, do you have an appointment?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked and saw me.

I noticed her long, curly blue hair and thought that someone really took good care of it while dying it.

"I can turn that blue back to black if you want." I said.

"Um, this is my actual hair color actually! I am looking for my friends, we got separated." She said.

"Really, maybe I should help you." I said.

"No, no, I think I walked into the wrong place while being separated." She said in a nervous voice.

"Oh come on now, I don't want a beauty like you be harassed by anyone in town!" I said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked and a blush came across her face.

"But of course!" I said and got closer. "Let me just take your hand…"

I took her hand and felt something burn and I hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I saw my skin was red and thought that how could she burn me when she hasn't met me nor my family at all? Then I realized that she might be in love with someone.

The bell tinkled again and saw my half-brother, Harry, with other people including a woman in armor and cats.

"Ari?" I asked.

"Drop the French act brother!" he exclaimed.

"BROTHER!?" the group exclaimed.

"How could he be your brother?" one of the women asked who had blonde pigtails asked.

"He has a very nice shade of grey in his eyes." One of the cats said.

"Did that cat talk?" I ask.

"Don't mind her, she is just a cat!" he said.

"Pardon me! You did say don't talk in public!" the cat responded.

"Okay, what's going on? First she shows up and now these people!" I exclaimed.

"Long story." He said.

We decided to take the talk to one of the private rooms in the back hallway where I done my own family business since my co-workers, which I was lucky they were on break when that cat talked, don't know I was a White Court vampire nor these people since I didn't show my hand.

Harry did explain about how these people came from a different through a mirror in their world and they came to the NeverNever and found them. I was skeptical about the deal since I have met the Faerie Queens myself including Maeve and Lily and how they can't be trusted but thought it was fair.

"So, you're saying that in order to get this world into balance is to take these guys out and send these Fairy Tail guys back home the way they came?" I asked.

"You got it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" the blue cat asked.

"Um…" I started.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" the woman that walked in ask with sad eyes.

I don't know why but I felt my heart sank knowing that her love for whoever caused a burn in the palm of my hand.

Harry did look uncomfortable with knowing what I may have done or not.

"I just hit my hand with a curling iron before you arrived." I lied.

I know it sounds lame but I didn't want to say that I was a vampire and I found her and two of her other buddies attractive! Even wonder that the woman with the armor could take…BAD THOMAS!

That was when we heard glass breaking and a huge gust of wind came through the doors and rooms. We all screamed as it hit.

"What is going on!?" one of the guys asked.

"Harry!?" I yelled.

"It must be one of those wizards!" he answered.

"We better do something Salamander!" the big guy yelled.

"Mind doing it Wendy?" the one that got called Salamander yell.

"You got it!" the little girl exclaimed and then heard her take some of the wind in through her mouth. "Sky Dragon ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

A huge gust of wind went through the walls and then it revealed two guys in black cloaks and some of the chairs in the waiting area were toppled.

"Whoa! That came from her?" I asked.

"I thought the same thing!" Harry exclaimed.

"She's a Dragon Slayer." The white cat said.

"A what?" I asked.

"She's not the only one, Natsu and Gajeel are also Dragon Slayers and the spell you heard is Dragon Slayer Magic." The blue cat said.

We saw Salamander, which I take it might be either Natsu or Gajeel, go over to one of the guys and yelled, "We finally found you!"

"More like you Salamander! We followed you here so we can get our revenge!" one of them said.

"Oh really now! Let's see how you handle this! Fire Dragon…"

"Wait don't!" I started.

"IRON FIST!" he yelled and the guys were punched out of the door and caused it to be knocked off it's hinges.

I sighed.

"Hurry guys!" one of the others yelled and ran after the two.

"Man, never thought I would have repairs." I said.

"Just tell your Guld Master about it!" one of the cats said.

"I don't have one!" I exclaimed.

"Technically your sister is the Guld Master at House Wrathe." Harry joked and followed.

I growled and went to retrieve my knife and followed suit.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for the wait for the next chapter! Happy New Year! I was busy last month with the holidays and doing press for a convention and now I am back to continue the story! All thanks to watching Part 16 of _Fairy Tail_ it helped me write this chapter. I like how I got Thomas involved this time because my fiance gave me the idea of having Juvia meet him if I did have her at all and this time I did have her and put that into effect. I was going to have Erza and Lucy swoon over, but that will have to happen next chapter. Reason why Harry's a bit surprised at Gajeel and Natsu's power is because he gets to see it in action finally! So, let's see how they take these guys out next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We found the two wizards blown a block away.

"Wow! You were able to do that?" I asked Wendy.

"She did get trained by a dragon after all." Carla said.

"Be glad nobody is out to hear you." Cerissa said.

"Ow! Not bad Sky Dragon, you think you can defeat me that easily?" one of them asked as they stood up.

"Don't forget, they also have the Fire and Iron Dragon Slayers with them!" the other said.

I looked at Natsu and asked, "You're saying that dragons existed in your world?"

"Yep! They disappeared fourteen years ago in our world and we use their kind of magic." He answered.

"There are two others but they got their magic differently from the Light and Dark Dragons." Happy said.

"Enough talk! We found you all and now die!" the other yelled and came at us with a sword.

"A sword, eh? Requip!" Erza exclaimed and her armor changed and she went after the guy and blocked his bblade.

"My turn!" the other yelled and then a huge breeze came at us.

"Wendy?" Grey asked.

"You got it! Sky Dragon WING ATTTAAACCCKKK!"

"I will also join in! Iron Dragon ROOOOAAARRR!" Gajeel yelled.

I ducked since I didn't want to get in the way if iron was included.

"Not bad, what else do you have?" the wizard asked.

"So, you play with wind huh? Let's see how you feel about mine? FORZARE!" I yelled and the runes on my staff glowed bright and a huge blast hit the guy and he hit the wall behind him.

"The hell are you?" he asked and rubbed his head.

"I'm the wizard of this world! You're trespassing on my turf along with your buddies!" I yelled.

"You looked like you were a part of Fairy Tail!" he said.

"Why would I be if I don't have a tattoo like them?" I asked when I noticed the one on Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu.

He was confused now and hat was when I had my chance.

"FUEGO!" I yelled.

"Whoa, you use fire as well?" Natsu asked as it hit.

"I have my tricks." I said with a smirk.

The guy was knocked out on the ground and had some of his clothes burned all thanks to my fire.

"No! How dare you take out my partner!?" the sword guy yelled.

"I am just that powerful, that's all! Want to to feel my wrath?" I asked.

"I have him handled." Erza said and started to fight him again.

I noticed something and then his sword turned to ice and he smirked, "Blizard Blast!"

Erza got hit and then she got back up and went after the guy.

"Cheap shot!" she yelled.

"Let me get at him!" Grey exclaimed and took his shirt off. "Ice Make LANCE!"

The sword guy dodged and then his sword took on a fire form.

"The hell, he uses fire as well?" Natsu asked.

"Go for it sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Fire Dragon IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled and then that was when his sword took on water and took out the fire attack.

"Wait, he used water? I know what to do!" Juvia exclaimed and then waves came from her.

The sword changed and turned the water into steam and it surrounded us.

"Great, he ran off!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hold it!" I exclaimed and closed my eyes and then that was when my third eye opened up and saw the guy carrying his partner out of the steam.

"Hey Gotcha!" I exclaimed. "GLACIUS!"

The ground underneath his feet turned into ice and he slipped and he screamed and hit the ground.

"Cerissa, we need your Summer magic now." I ordered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"It would be wise My Lady." Fix said.

She nodded and concentrated and a vine cage formed around the guy and his partner and Natsu went over and said, "That is why you don't mess with Fairy Tail!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hold it Fire Boy, they crossed my path since this is my city." I said and went over to the cage and saw their mark that had a lizard that almost looked like the one that Molly had on her neck except it had three tails with thorns and it crept around his wrist like a bracelet.

"Lizard Thorn is your Guild name?" I asked.

"Not exactly, Three Tail Thorn!" he growled.

"Not bad Dresden." We heard.

I looked up and went wide eyed and noticed Gentleman Johnny Markone standing there with his limo parked behind him.

"Shit." I said.

"Who is this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Someone very important and I think we got him involved just now." I answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Let's see what's going on with Thomas first…

I was sweeping the glass up from the attack that was made on my salon. I never thought that some people would attack a little salon like mine in a own like Chicago. Let me take that back, dark wizards have attacked Harry at a bookstore he could no longer go to.

"That's that!" I said as I dumped the last remaining shards into a trash can.

I looked at my broken window and afraid of what Lara might say since she has encountered similar wixards that were in our family years before.

"I better make that call." I said and turned to see guys in robes similar to the ones that attacked.

"Excuse me, when did you get here?" I asked.

"Through the window while you were cleaning up! I guess our buddies found the wizards from Fairy Tail here!" one of them said.

"Huh? How do you know that?" I asked them.

"Easy, I sensed the Sky Dragon's magic." A female's voice said.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and was about to head for my office.

"Do you know where they went to buddy?" the first guy asked.

"Not exactly!" I said.

"Maybe we should take this guy since he has met those fairies!" their other companion said.

"Maybe we shall!" the first said and was about to raise his hand but I kicked him down. "What the hell!?"

His buddy came at me and I found the broom and started fighting him off. There is one thing about me is that I know how to kick ass even with a broom.

After a moment of using Broom Kwon Doe, I saw a bright light hit me in the back and I went down and then a feeling like a magical equivalent of a tazer hit and everything went back.

Now back to Harry and Fairy Tail who met with a mysterious man…

Gentleman Johnny Markone is anything but gentleman-like when it comes to the streets of Chicago. He pretty much owns a lot of property and the number one mob boss along with one of the guys that keep the sealy accords together. If you break one part of it, you might have a Viking at your doorstep! I am not joking, he has Vikings helping him all thanks to one beautiful Valkerie, which I have to keep Wintr at bay when I'm around her.

"Who the hell is this guy?" I heard Gajeel ask.

"I smell something awful about it." Wendy said and plugged her nose.

She had a right to smell that when a guy like this is roaming around.

"Dresden, looks like you made some new friends again! At least they're not like the ones hanging with Denarians." He said and looked at Natsu and the gang.

"And I'm missing the Mystery Machine so we can be on our way out of here." I said.

"What brings you here?" Molly asked Markone.

"I noticed some magic flying in this general direction and decided to see what was going on and notice that you taken care of some garbage." He said and saw the cage of vines with the two hooded guys in it.

"Long story." I said.

"Really? I think we should hear it in private." He said and gave the sign to head for the limo.

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Aw, afraid of getting into a car?" Fix teased as he went in.

"Not that." He answered.

"Then get in." Molly said and pushed him in.

We all got in and started heading towards the center of town.

As we rode, I saw Gajeel and Natsu not feeling very well.

"What's with them?" I asked Lucy.

"Well, you see Natsu is a bit motion sick while Gajeel started feeling it recently." She answered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm going to be sick!" Natsu exclaimed and then he puked all over my boots.

"Hell's bells man! You should've told me!" I yelled.

"We tried but were thought as chickens!" Gajeel exclaimed and then he let it go.

"Damn it, these are my best boots!" I yelled.

"Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Not sure if the power boost is able to power up my healing spell!" she exclaimed.

We managed to get to the place that was used to be a boarding house I used to live in a basement apartment. All thanks to Red Court vampires a few years back torching it to the ground, it is now a place for Vikings to train.

"Land!" Natsu exclaimed and kissed the ground.

"Are you sure you should be kissing that?" Lucy asked.

"It's land! Blessed land!" he exclaimed.

"A ton of shoes walk by this area so your tongue is touching all the residue." Cerissa told him.

I heard him gag.

"Should step away before he pukes again." Grey told her.

We went inside and I noticed Gajeel and Natsu staring at the big Vikings taking turns at the wrestling mat.

"I guess they are to your liking?" Markone asked.

"Are you kidding? I haven't seen a guy that huge except for Elfman in demon form!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me Salamander." Gajeel told him.

"Oh right, can't forget you." He said.

Both Lily and Happy mewed in agreement.

"What's with the cats?" Markone asked when he saw them and Carla.

"Well, they're known as Exseeds from a different world beyond where we live in Magnolia." Wendy answered.

"They normally talk since we're here we don't want to draw any attention." Lucy said.

"You can talk around me." He said.

"Huh? Are you sure?" Wendy asked.

"I seen weirder." He said.

"Good, I can't take this acting like a normal cat anymore." Carla said.

"Me neither." Lily said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

We were led to the big conference room and sat down, which I had a bad feeling what may happen to us might not be good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

We watched everyone take their seats; Panther Lily stayed on my shoulder as I sat down and saw Happy and Carla take position near Salamander and Wendy in case anything else goes fishy. Well, it was becoming fishy from the corruption I was smelling off this guy that knew Harry.

"So Dresden, tell me how you met these people?" the man asked as he looked at us. He even noticed Erza in her armor and said, "Never thought I would see someone else in armor besides the Knights of the Cross."

"Who?" she asked.

"Um, well, these people came from a different world beyond the NeverNever and shown up in both sides of Summer and Winter." Harry started.

"Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes, it is, they came from a world called…" Cerissa started.

"Fiore, it's a world that has a lot of wizards that belong to guilds." Erza inished her sentence.

"A world beyond ours, that sounds interesting." He said.

"Well, it is kind of causing an imbalance according to Mab." Harry said.

"Because these guys came with them." Molly said and pointed at the small cage with the black hooded guys we fought earlier.

He stood up and looked at them and noticed the guild marks and then looked us and saw Salamander's mark along with Lucy's on her hand, and Erza's on her arm.

"Are they part of your group?" he asked.

"Nope!" Happy answered.

"I guess you noticed the marks Markone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, except they're different from what I can see and knowing they aren't actually with them." He said.

"These marks represent the guilds we're in over in the world we came from and those guys you see in that cage are from a different guild with that mark from ours." Lucy said.

"I see, interesting to hear that another world would have guilds unlike this one where wizards have to follow rules to take anyone who wants to destroy it whether they are wizard or a creature." Markone said.

"What about those guys sparring in those rooms?" Salamander asked.

"Those guys are called Vikings and they are my guardians like one of my right hand men who is a Valkyrie." He answered.

"Which they are mostly from many centuries ago and have known for fighting and sailing, in other words they are a warring race." Cerissa explained to us.

"You're saying they fight?" I asked with a smile.

This also got Panther Lily's attention.

"What are you thinking Gajeel?" Salamander asked.

I smiled wickedly and said, "I think I should test my skill against these Vikings." I said and turned to head back to the sparring area.

"Count me in!" Lily exclaimed as we walked down the hall.

"Hey, wait for me!" Salamander exclaimed and followed.

"Oh no, you done it now." Grey said.

"Huh?" Cerissa asked.

"You really fired them up when you mentioned what those guys are and with Natsu being like that, you will feel his flames." Happy said and left the room to be with Salamander.

I got to the room and saw the Viking fight with their blades in the room, even some of them were punching some bags that were hanging from the ceiling.

One of them saw me and said in a thick accent, "Who you?"

"The name's Gajeel Redfox from a land called Fiore, I came to spar against you guys." I answered.

"You?" he asked and looked me up and down. "What's wit kitty?"

He noticed Panther Lily on my shoulder.

"I'm his partner and want to spar against you as well." He answered.

He started to laugh and the rest also laughed.

"Why would tiny kitty want to fight!" the guy speaking to us said.

"Lily?" I asked.

He came off my shoulder and changed into his bigger form.

"Whoa!" one of them exclaimed.

"You were saying?" he asked and took out his sword.

"Very well! Let's do this!" the one next to him exclaimed.

We took our places and we heard, "Fight!"

The two charged at me with swords and I took out my own blade and started to fight with Lily getting at the other guy who charged at us head on.

"There you are!" I heard Salamander exclaimed as some of the others started joining in from being amazed with my fighting style, which I was able to throw some of the guys aside and keeping up with their sword play.

"Salamander?" I asked.

"I really want to see how these guys can go up against me! Fire Dragon FIST!" he yelled and hit one of the others and he screamed in pain.

"You shouldn't be doing that if I were you!" I yelled.

"What? Give you all the good fighting? No way! Fire Dragon ROOOAAARRR!"

I sighed and said, "I can't argue with you then."

I saw one of the knives on the floor and took it and ate it.

"You were able to eat that?" one of them asked.

"Yeah so I can do this! Iron Dragon ROOOOAAARRR!"

He was hit and hit the wall behind him.

The others arrived once we took the entire group down. Panther Lily changed back into his smaller form.

"Whoa!" Lucy exclaimed.

"How were you able to take them out?" Markone asked in amazement.

"It was easy, we are wizards with strong magic." I answered.

We heard applause and saw a small woman.

"Hey Murph!" Harry exclaimed.

"Never thought I would see two guys take out a single group of Vikings, I guess I have some competition." She said.

Salamander laughed at that while I had to hold it in."You?

How can a woman as short as you take huge truckers like these guys!?" he asked.

She walked over and grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Did we see what we thought we saw?" Lucy asked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"You were saying Pinky?" she asked.

"Never underestimate Karen Murphy man!" Harry told him.

"What brings you here Murph?" Molly asked.

"There's a disturbance in the force when I passed by the warehouse district! I had a feeling that it had to deal with magical forces after my cellphone went out." She said.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Well, in this world magic causes technology go haywire even break it." Molly explained.

"Wait, would that mean we can cause problems with our magic?" Juvia asked.

"You can say that, it would mean your dark guild buddies are out in that direction." Harry answered.

"Dresden, did Mab give you a time limit for you to take out these dark guys?" Markone asked.

"Until summer's end, which these Fairy Tail guys here have a favor or they will be staying here forever." Harry answered.

"Then hop to it and I will send out Ms. Guard to retrieve these guys." He said.

"Very well, let's get to it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Salamander exclaimed.

We all left.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for another long wait! Trying to fight off Writer's Block so I won't forget to bring you more of this fic. Plus, I did have a press job at a convention recently and have been posting the coverage on my blog. I am back and will try to get more chapters written.

I know the wrote the Viking dialogue a bit weird but I have a feeling that some of the ones wouldn't speak that much English and learn as they are in Chicago. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We left the place after seeing Hendricks taking the guys that were in the cage into a private room to keep them off the streets until we get everyone get back home once everything is done.

"What are those guys?" Murphy asked as we walked.

"Well, they are guys that came with these people." I said and pointed at Fairy Tail.

She looked at them and rose an eyebrow and said, "Interesting wardrobe and why is there a little girl that looks around ten with them?"

"I'm a wizard as well." Wendy said.

"Last time I checked wizards in this world waited until they hit puberty to use magic." She said.

"It's different in the world we're from." Erza said.

"Isn't a little hot for you to wear armor? I would be arresting you for that sword if I was working as a cop here." She said.

"It's part of my magic." She said.

"Um Harry, we should fill Murphy in on what's going on." Molly said.

"You got that right." Murphy said.

"Okay then, the thing is that these people came from a different world beyond this one and they came with a group of dark hooded guys and we have to find them before the world goes totally whack by summer's end."

"How did you find them?" she asked.

"Well, half of this group ended up on both sides of Summer and Winter and we found them fighting some of the creatures with their magic which the limits caught up to them and both Mab and Titania gave them something to help use magic in this world as a favor to get these dark guild guys out." I said.

"So far we found two of them at wrecked some guy's salon." Natsu said.

"Wrecked a salon? You mean Thomas' hair salon?" she asked.

"Yeah, I accidentally wondered in there and we were followed." Juvia said.

"Speaking of which, have you get in contact with him?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"I was going to call him when I found the disturbance but my phone went haywire." She said.

"Sounds like the magic in the warehouses is too powerful." Grey said.

"Better see if he's still there!" I said.

"While you do that, I'm heading out to those warehouses." Natsu said.

"Wait, shouldn't you wait for a ride?" Murphy asked.

He went slightly pale and said, "I get motion sick in cars."

"That's normal!" she said.

"He's not kidding." Molly said.

"Look down." I told her.

She did and saw my boots and cringed in disgust.

"That is also from Gajeel." I said.

"Are you ready Happy?" he asked.

"Ready when you are!" Happy exclaimed and jumped down from his shoulder.

"Did that cat talk?" Murphy asked.

"He's not the only one who talks." Carla said.

She looked at her and then saw Panther Lily and said, "I guess I wasn't imagining you talking nor becoming huge and standing on two feet while doing it."

"Nope!" he responded.

Happy spread his wings and Natsu hopped on and called out, "Let's go!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"I hope no one sees them." Molly said.

"Come on, we better check on Thomas." I said and ran out ahead with my Winter speed.

I got to the shop and saw the window still broken and the shop was empty. I went in and saw that no one was in there. I had a bad feeling about this as I walked around. I tried his office to see if he tried calling Lara about the window or anybody else for that matter but nope!

I heard the door open and everyone else came in.

"Man you're fast." Grey said.

"Is he here?" Wnedy asked.

"Nope, I think I have a feeling who might have him and will pay for it!" I answered.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now that we have seen what has been going on with Fairy Tail so far in Harry's world, let's see what's going on in Fiore where we see Laharl and Doranbolt with some of the guards from the Magic Council at the castle that Three Tail Horn has occupied.

"Anything yet?" I asked a guard that came back to the main throne room area, well what was supposed to be the throne room area, that we stood in.

"No sir, we have scowered the rooms around this area and even went into the surrounding towers but no sign of Fairy Tail." He answered with a salute.

"I see, this is like what had happened seven years before when they went missing." I said.

"Well, there have been reports of villagers gone missing maybe the same thing had happened to them." Doranbolt said.

I looked up and saw the mirror and said, "I wonder if this was the reason for it."

"The reports only said something about people being taken from their homes but not a mirror." Doranbolt told me as we walked up to it.

I touched it and saw that it rippled.

"What the?" Doranbolt asked.

"Whoa." He said.

"You got that right! Where's the guild who had it?" I asked.

"Maybe they vanished as well? I have a feeling that they were transported somewhere with Fairy Tail." Doranbolt said.

The mirror glowed at that moment and then it swallowed the both of us which we didn't know where we were heading off to.

Back in Chicago…

Happy and I flew over the city and dodged many tall buildings as we were in the sky. We never seen buildings this tall before back in Magnolia and how big of a city this place is. I did see the lake in the distance and flew towards it to sniff around but the smells of the city blocked whatever magic that it may hold.

"Anything?" Happy whispered in my ear.

"No, the smells of this place is blocking my nose, I can't even feel where the magic might be coming from either." I said.

"I don't think we're in the right area." He said.

I looked around and felt someone bump into me.

"Hey!" I yelled out.

The person just ignored me.

"When did people become so rude?" I asked.

We kept walking and I smelled food in the air and felt my stomach grumble and knew it was time for chow but this place may have a different currency.

"There you are!" we heard and saw Harry appear.

"Ah! When did you get here?" I asked.

"Where's everyone else?" Happy asked.

Someone heard him and then he started to act like a cat. The person shrugged and walked away.

"I have super speed, Gajeel is walking while the others are in Molly's winter limo and Murphy is on her motorcycle." He answered and then heard our stomachs. "Wait here."

We did and he came back with bags of food and we started to pig out in an ally so people wouldn't see Happy act out of cat character.

"Man, for a Dragon Slayer you sure have a big appetite." He said as he ate his slice of pizza.

"Of course! We use big spells so we have big appetites!" I exclaimed.

"You know you could've waited for me and Molly since we are more familiar with this city than you." He said.

"I know but we wanted to get there first until we couldn't find the warehouse area you and Murphy talked about." I said.

"Even his nose couldn't smell the Three Tail Thorn guys." Happy said.

"Huh? Now you're a bloodhound?" he asked.

"Sort of, Dragon Slayers can smell magic and that's what I was trying to do but caught the city smells in this area." I said.

"Welcome to the city." Harry said.

"Hey!" we heard and then saw Molly appear.

"You were fast." He said and stood up.

"I guess you found Pinky!" she exclaimed when she saw me and Happy.

"Hey! Quit calling me that!" I exclaimed.

"It does make sense for your hair." Happy said.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I yelled.

"Meep!" he exclaimed.

We heard an explosion and then a smell came to me.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"They're here and they used their own magic to cause that explosion! Come on Happy!" I exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" he exclaimed and his wings spread and flew with Harry and Molly following on foot.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We flew over the area and found the smoke and landed in the middle of it. I noticed the flames and went over and ate some of it and then called out, "Hey! Get ouyt here! I know you're here!"

We heard laughter and lightning came out of nowhere.

"Oh man! He's wielding lightning!" Happy exclaimed.

"I was expecting you Natsu Drakneil, son of Igneil the Fire Dragon!" the figure said as he took off his hood and revealed a man with tanned skin, silver eyes, and white hair with black streaks running through it. I noticed his guild mark was on the side of his neck and was right that Three Tail Thorn was behind this explosion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The name's Thund and I was sent to lure you and your Fairy Tail friends to here but it seems that you came alone." He said.

"Which I can take on with your medicine! Bring it!" I exclaimed.

He muttered a spell and lightning came at me and I started to fight back by yelling, "Fire Thunder Dragon Thunder Fist!"

I let out my flames and lightning and we started to go at it. As lightning and fire flew, I had to dodge since the bolts were coming at me pretty fast with each conjurement. I even felt a bolt singe past my shoulder when I let out a fire wing attack.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Aw, did I hit you? Let's see if you can keep going?" he asked and put his hand up. "Lightning Barrel!"

Then a huge barrage surrounded me and formed a barrel cage and sent sparks on me and I screamed.

"No Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Infriega!" we heard.

"Blizzarius!" another voice yelled.

Then the area froze around us and I slid once the bolts disappeared.

"What the hell?" Thund asked.

"Finally you two got here!" I exclaimed when I saw Molly and Harry.

"Iron Dragon FIST!" We heard and then saw Gajeel appear from above.

"Did we get here on time?" Lily asked when he landed on the ground in his bigger form.

"Just in time before Natsu really got electrocuted!" Happy answered.

"Ah, finally another member of Fairy Tail has appeared!" THund exclaimed and sent more lightning at us.

I saw Harry hold up his wrist with a bracelet on it and the bolts bounced off.

"Is that the best you got? FORZARE!" Harry yelled and pointed his staff.

The guy was hit by a huge force of wind and hit the ground.

"Wait, where's Molly?" I asked.

"Don't worry about her, just worry about what's coming from above!" Harry warned.

More bolts came at us and we dodged and used our magic against this Thund guy.

"How is he able to use so much power when he doesn't have the Faerie help of this world?" Gajeel asked.

"Good point but looking at him closely, I notice he's panting slightly." Lily said.

I looked and saw Thund straining to his power. That was when I knew that like us Dragon Slayers, he probably uses the same kind of power output that Loxsus has.

"Fire Dragon WING ATTACK!"

"Iron Dragon WING ATTACK!"

We managed to get the guy with our attacks and it caused him to wobble and at that moment Harry yelled, "Now Molly!"

She appeared from behind him in thin air and held two sticks in her hands.

"Where did she come from?" I asked.

"Plug your ears guys!" she yelled.

"Huh?" I asked.

Harry, Gajeel, Lily, and Happy did so as lights and loud music hit the guy head on.

I plugged my ears and yelled, "What the hell is this!?"

"It's Molly's special magical technique! The One Woman Rave!" Harry answered.

"The what!?" Gajeel asked.

The ice shattered beneath and then once it was over Thund was on the ground out cold with ice bars surrounding him.

"That is why you don't blow up our city!" Molly exclaimed while dusting her hands off.

"Good job Grasshopper!" Harry exclaimed.

"Aw, it looks like all the fun was taken by Harry Dresden!" we heard and turned to see an elegant woman with a few Vikings with her.

"Who's she?" Gajeel asked.

"Huh?" I asked as I tried clearing out my ears from what Molly had casted.

"Hey there Guard, I guess Markone sent you to do clean up duty?" Harry asked.

He did mention that guys with dark cloaks on are going through the city after seeing the ones you caught earlier." She said and walked over to the cage and was impressed by what the cage held. "He won't be waking up with just a headache."

"You got that right." Harry said.

I started picking up another smell.

"Do you smell that?" Gajeel asked me.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you as well?" I asked.

He nodded.

"We have more to fight." I said with a smile.

"Let's get them shall we?" Harry asked.

We headed towards where our noses picked up the scent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We heard the explosion that rang through the town and felt it under the Winter Vehicle as we waited for Harry. I did notice Gajeel take flight after he caught up with us.

I fidgeted in the car and said, "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to find them!"

"Wait!" Juvia exclaimed as I got out of the vehicle and headed down the street.

I walked and heard footsteps behind me and saw the others and asked, "Why are you all following me?"

"You know we can't leave you alone with Natsu if you found him!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Huh? What would happen?" Fix asked her.

"Easy, they would argue and throw fists." Carla answered.

"Sounds like Thomas and Harry sometimes." Karen Murphy said as she caught up.

"Thought we left you behind." Wendy said.

"I wouldn't stay back since I know the area a lot better than anyone, even Cerissa despite her Summer Lady status." She said.

Cerissa blushed and said, "I am still kind of new to the city."

"Since you know the place, where would Harry be?" Carla asked.

"By what we saw with Gajeel flying it seems like they were heading that way." Wendy said and pointed in front of us.

"Come to think of it I can feel Harry coming down this way." Fix said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course! He is the Winter Knight so I can sense him." He answered.

We started walking and went down some alleyways. As we walked, Wendy ran ahead of us and sniffed the air around us.

"What is it kid?" Karen asked.

"I smell some magic around here." She answered.

"Wait, you can sniff magic?" she asked her.

"Yeah, Dragon Slayers can do it since they have been trained by dragons in our world." Lucy answered.

"And yet a Holy Knight took out one in this world." Karen said.

We kept walking and out of nowhere thunderbolts struck and we all covered ourselves from the impact.

"What the hell?" Fix asked.

We looked up and saw a figure in a dark cloak and had a feeling that we were found.

"Finally found you Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed and saw him put the hood down.

I noticed how he kind of looked like Loxsus but with one eye and more scars to him.

"I guess you guys make a lot of friends from where you're from?" Karen asked.

"You can say something like that!" Lucy exclaimed.

He noticed us and it felt like he was looking for Natsu and said, "I was hoping to run into your little fire dragon instead of your sky one."

"He's not here at the moment maybe one of your guys found him and was burnt to a crisp!" Erza exclaimed.

"Very well then, if I can't fight him then you will have to do!" he exclaimed and rose his hand to the sky and more lightning came down.

We dodged except Karen and Cerissa held down from it. Cerissa muttered a spell and a huge tree formed.

I jumped onto a branch and said, "I guess it's time to put you on ice! Ice Make BLIZZARD!"

The guy came at us with more bolts but Erza blocked him.

"Open! Gate of the Scorpion! SCORPIO!" Lucy yelled.

Her Celestial spirit came out with flowers raining down.

"Some entrance!" she exclaimed.

"I guess that Fairie Queen gave you a nice gift?" he asked.

"Just a power boost so get this guy!" she answered.

"You got it!" he exclaimed and sent lightning.

"Sky Dragon ROOOOAAAARRR!" Wendy yelled and got the guy head on.

"Way to go Wendy!" Cerissa exclaimed.

"For a kid she sure knows how to bring it on!" Karen exclaimed.

Everyone was pulling in their magic with the boosts that we've gotten from Titania and Mab in the NeverNever. It felt as though this guy can't keep up with us until we heard, "Fuego!"

The thunder met it and an explosion rang.

"Hey guys!" Natsu exclaimed as he and Gajeel flew in.

"Where did you guys come from?" I yelled.

"We saw lightning come from this direction and decided to get back to the rest of you." Natsu answered.

"We were handling it fine without you." I said.

"Oh really now?" he asked.

"Guys look out!" Lucy yelled.

Lightning hit us both and we went down.

"Finally found you Natsu Drakneil!" we heard and saw the guy in front of us.

"I thought we got you!" he yelled.

"I think you fought my twin brother, Thund, I'm Dare." He said.

Natsu laughed and said, "That sounds so stupid!"

"I think he's about to attack again!" Happy exclaimed.

More lightning came at him and he met it with his own attack.

"You forgot, I can fight lightning too with my own?" he asked.

"Enough chatter, let's fight!" Dare said.

"You're not even done with me!" I yelled and sent ice.

He zapped it out of range and used more bolts and we started to fight two on one.

As we fought, I noticed something a bit off about him and saw that he was sluggish at casting his own magic and then realized that he hasn't gotten the same boost as we had.

"Hold it Natsu!" I yelled.

"Are you nuts?" he asked.

"Nope! I think I have an idea!" I answered as I deflected some of the bolts.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Hey Juvia! I will kiss you if you hit that guy!" I called out.

She blushed and yelled, "Really!?"

"Yeah really!" I exclaimed.

She sent out a tidal wave and squealed as she did and the guy got hit.

"The hell?" he asked and then tried casting a spell at her and got himself and he screamed.

"No Cerissa!" Molly yelled.

She nodded and grabbed the guy with vines and formed a cage.

"Got another one!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I was the one who thought of it." I said as I got my shirt back on.

"Did you find Thomas?" Cerissa asked Molly.

"Not yet, we noticed the magical disturbance and came to find you guys and it seems like the boost that both queens gave is coming very handy." She said.

She nodded and they both felt something and grabbed their heads.

"What is it?" Wendy asked.

"Oh man, this is not good." Molly said in a strained voice.

I noticed Fix and Harry feeling it too.

"There is a trespasser omn the Mothers." Fix answered.

"Huh?" I asked.

Meanwhile…

A figure was watching over pictures of the comet and said in a raspy voice, "Interesting! Looks like Chicago had a very magical night not too long ago."

A shadow responded with a dark nod.

Auhtor's Commentary

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but finally I returned. Life and a reading contest kept me busy and glad to be back in the author's seat to bring you more of this story! I know it seems like I'm bringing a lot into this chapter but I am coming back after not writing this for two months straight so bear with me.

Yes, I did bring in you thought who it is because this is a story in between _Skin Game_ and the next one after all, so taking a guest commentor's suggestion to bring in the Denarians in. I started thinking it would be more fun than rewriting the end of the last one since I never thought of that, scratch that! I thought about it at first but didn't want any bleeding bodies in this. So, you're getting your wish and of course the wheels are turning in my head in how to do this! Just keep reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We need to get to them." I said since I felt the weirdness like Molly had.

Molly nodded.

"What do you mean by intruders and Mothers?" Natsu asked us.

"Well, like having a Queen and Lady, there is the Queen of the Past which is known as the Mother." I answered.

"That means there is one for Winter and Summer like with Titania, Mab, you and Fix as Knights, and Molly and Cerissa for Ladies." Lucy said.

"You got it!" I exclaimed.

"Where are the Mothers anyway?" Carla asked.

"You will see once we head back to the Never but first you need to know two major rules that we haven't mentioned before." I said.

They looked at me quizzically.

"Since you already have favors with Mab and Titania to get the Dark Guild guys out of here, don't take any other favors from the Fea folk that we may encounter and also don't eat nor drink anything while we're there." I said.

"What!? Why?" Natsu asked.

"Just don't okay?" I asked.

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed.

I opened up a rip and we all went in.

Let's see what's going on with the Mother Queens….

I woke up and found myself in a very dark place. I also noticed that it was a tad bit cold and my hands were being held down over my head.

"What the hell?" I asked.

I also tried to move my legs but those were also being held down.

 _Where am I?_ I thought to myself.

I heard something in the distance…

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

 _THUMP!_

I tried to look and saw a figure in the darkness holding a stick. The figure looked up and I saw nothing but green lights in it and I choked on a scream.

It came over and sniffed me and said, "You smell tasty!"

I shuttered since not only her voice sounded dry and raspy but I felt her breath as frozen as the ice mountains in Fiore.

"Please….please don't eat me!" I yelled.

"I can smell tastier magic than your skin and I think you will be best for my stew or even bread!" the voice said.

"Someone help! Master Laharl!" I called out.

"Over here!" I heard and looked to see him with an old woman that had white hair in a bun and saw her light some candles.

"You always find a way of wanting to cook guests eh Winter?" the woman asked.

"They trespassed on our cottage!" the one named Winter growled.

"We didn't mean to." I said.

I remembered how we shown up in the area and found ourselves in front of the cottage. I felt a cold stare on us and tried to see where it came from until a mist surrounded me and I ended up where I am now.

"Don't mind her, she is always a grumpy unicorn if she doesn't have her favorite food." The old lady said as she helped me out of my restraints.

"You called her Winter didn't you? Who are you?" Laharl asked as I sat up.

"I'm the Summer Mother and that is Winter Mother and we are the Queens of the Past here in Faerie." She answered.

"You mean Fiore?" I asked.

"Fiore? No, I said Faerie or most humans call it in the magic circles the NeverNever." She answered.

"What? You're saying we're somewhere else?" I asked.

"Sounds like you came a long way like people who wore similar clothing to you." She said.

"Wait, you're saying Fairy Tail is here?" I asked.

"That's what you call them? I guess so, they have been hanging around our Summer Knight and Lady." She said.

"And others hung around the Winter Knight and Lady." Winter Mother growled from her hood.

"Hey Laharl, when we investigated that mirror in that castle didn't you say anything about Fairy Tail?" I asked.

He went wide-eyed and said, "Yeah, then it glowed and we ended up here."

"I think it took us here after telling it that." I said.

"A mirror you say?" Winter Mother asked.

"Yeah, we found it in a castle back in our world that was used by a guild that uses dark magic from what we heard and seems like Fairy Tail, another guild…" I said.

"A famous one at that." Laharl interrupted.

"Went to see what was going on in a village that had people vanish and they disappeared." I finished.

Summer Mother looked at us and said, "No wonder the worlds are off balance."

"Worlds off balance?" I asked.

"A comet flew through this sky and the one in Chicago not too long ago and it had a magical force which now your friends must get it back in balance or they will be here forever like you will be." Winter Mother said.

"What do you mean by that?" Laharl asked.

We heard a knock and Summer Mother opened the door and we saw Fairy Tail with four other people. Two women had white hair like Summer Mother while the two guys with them looked odd. One was shorter with long, blonde hair and the other wore a long coat with wavy hair and even had a bunch of scars on his face.

"Ah! Finally you all appeared." Summer Mother said in a cheerful voice. "Too bad we don't have any tea herbs!"

"No time Mother Summer, we felt something wrong." The taller guy said.

"You mean these two bafoons with the same clothes as your buddies?" Winter Mother asked and pointed at us.

They saw us and Natsu called out, "Laharl! Doranbolt! When did you get here!?"

"You know them?" one of the women said in an accent.

"Yeah, they work for our Magic Council in Fiore." I heard Grey say.

The taller guy came to us and asked, "Are you harmless?"

"Harry, you can't be that suspicious about them." The other woman said.

"After all the dark guild stuff I've been seeing and many other things taking over in our magical world why wouldn't I?" he asked.

Summer Mother perked up and said, "They're not the enemy or part of it."

"Huh? Of course not!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You seem boastful for a small rat." Winter Mother said and then sniffed him. "You smell tasty and your cat as well."

Natsu stepped back and said, "No way! I am no grub for an old lady!"

"aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Old lady?" Winter Mother asked and her eyes changed deep blue or shall I say slits in her hood.

We felt a cold mist and went after Natsu and he screamed as he changed into an icicle.

"I should've told him to keep his mouth shut." The one named Harry said.

"Now that is what I call Ice Make Magic." Grey said.

"Molly?" Harry asked.

She nodded and defrosted the both of them.

"Enough magic for now since you all have to head back! Not sure but a new force has appeared in Chicago and it might meet up withat dark guild you mentioned earlier." Summer Mother said.

"Before you go, since our Queen Daughters gave your buddies a boost you better get it too." Winter Mother said.

I felt something warm form inside of me and I looked at them.

"Ready everyone?" Harry asked.

They all nodded and a rip was opened and they pulled us through into a city.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We got back to Chicago where it was night time already. I saw that there was still some damage left from the battle earlier and that the caged Three Tail Thorn was still out in the ice cage.

"I guess we have some clean up to do!" Fix exclaimed.

Cerissa nodded and used a wind spell to get rid of the damage.

"Much better!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, that was an amazing wind!" Wendy exclaimed as Fix and Gajeel lifted the cage and we got to Molly's place which it was a lot closer than Murph's place, which Murph offered us to stay there but knowing Natsu and Gajeel being car sick I'd rather not have food all over my boots again.

When we got in, both Natsu and Happy hit the floor and fell asleep.

"That was fast!" Fix exclaimed.

"Well, they sometimes they do that even in my apartment back in Fiore." Lucy said.

"Do you know what the Summer Mother was talking about the evil that may be here?" Grey asked.

"Not sure, sometimes the Queens very vague time to time but don't lie either." I said.

I heard Cerissa and Molly whistle innocently.

"That feels good Molly." Wendy said.

"I guess you felt my breath." She said.

"Yep!" Wendy answered.

"Wait, you give off cold when you breathe?" Grey asked.

"Yeah, over time when the Ladies get stronger they give off their seasonal feel." Cerissa said.

Wendy yawned and lied down and said, "That's interesting but I think it's time for bed."

"Get some sleep child." Carla said.

"You too Carla." Wendy told her.

"You guys should get some sleep too." I told the others.

"Right!" Erza exclaimed.

We saw them take some of the floor and even the couch for the night. Once they were asleep the Ladies went to Molly's room while Fix and I went to the other room.

"It still bugs me with what is going on." Fix said as he lied down on the floor.

"Same, not sure what she said but I have a bad feeling about this it may have to do with those Three Tail Thorn guys." I said which I felt the hum of Winter inside.

I had a feeling it can tell that I may be on the right track of my suspicions.

Meanwhile.

My helicopter flew over the dark cityscape of Chicago. I was hoping to see where the comet would have gone but didn't see any craters and thought it was magical, which makes it even more interesting.

I felt the descent and prepared myself for landing by pulling my seatbelt on.

I stepped off with my silent crew and found a car waiting for me and got in.

"Did you catch what I asked for?" I asked.

"Yes sir!" the driver had said and I saw the small cage in the passenger's seat.

He handed me the cage and saw the tiny light inside of it and smirked in appreciation.

Back at Molly's,

I woke up and gasped from what I saw as I slept. There are times when I get attacked while I'm asleep but this image came at me. I sat up and saw some light outside of the window and then a small noise.

"Huh?" I asked and went to the window where I opened up the blinds and saw a small figure. I recognized it was one of the pixies that hung around Toot Toot on their patrols.

"Hold on." I said and opened the window and it zipped in as I closed the window behind it.

"What is going on?" I heard Cerissa ask in a slightly sleepy tone.

I went to the pixie that was on the bedside table and saw the light blinking rapidly.

"Hold it little guy, what is going on?" I asked.

Cerissa went to it too and said, "Did something happen?"

It calmed down slightly as Cerissa spoke since it looked like it prefer Summer more than Winter.

"The Coin Man is here!" it said.

"Coin Man?" I asked.

"Who is 'Coin Man'?" Cerissa asked.

"This Coin Man, did he harm you?" I asked.

"A little, he had someone take one of our own! They said his name but it's hard to say!" the pixie told us.

"Can you tell the first few letters?" I asked.

"Can't seem to spell." It said.

I was confused and then remembered the word "coin" and how it was used with the word "Man" and it suddenly clicked.

"Molly?" Cerissa asked.

"Oh no! We're in trouble!" I exclaimed and ran out the door and headed for the other bedroom but tripped over something. "Ow!"

"Ow yourself? Ow myself!" I heard and looked down to see Grey but he had no clothes on.

"What the hell!?" I asked and blushed and saw the emblem on his chest and noticed how muscular he was. "Get some…clothes on!"

"Molly!" I heard and saw Juvia with an angry look. "You better not be gawking at my love!"

"No! It's not what it looks like!" I yelled.

We heard someone whistle and we saw Harry, Fix, and the others all up.

"Man, I thought I was going to sleep even longer in this world!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I was dreaming a very big fish too!" Happy exclaimed.

"What is going on Grasshopper?" Harry asked since he saw the startled look I still had.

"Um, we have a problem and I think I know what Mother Summer was talking about and that is Nicodiumus is back in town." I answered.

"Who?" Grey asked.

"Hell's bells! How did you know about this?" Harry asked.

"One of our little friends visited and looks like one of them were taken by one of the henchmen." I said.

"Show me." He said and I led him to the room.

Back to where Nicodimus is…

I was in my hotel room with Anduriel holding the cage. I looked at the small glow who was shaking in it since the bars were iron after all.

"Tell me, do you know what or who is in Chicago?" I asked.

The pixie didn't answer.

"Did you see this?" I asked and shown it the comet pictures.

It nodded.

"Did it cause anything?" I asked.

"Not sure, it shot through the sky but we did see someone walk around town the day after wearing dark robes and talking about something called Fairy Tail." It said.

"Fairy Tail?" I asked.

Anduriel shifted a little due to interest.

"Did these robes you say say who they were?"

"No, they also said that they were looking for someone…a wizard that Toot Toot knows." It said.

"Which is?"

"He calls him the Zalord who would give us pizza if we work for him and has a carved stick and wears a coat from what he described."

I realized who the person it was talking about and Anduriel noticed the look on my face and glared in its shadowy face.

"Thank you! You should be rewarded a lot better than pizza." I purred.

Author's Commentary

Oh yes, I am getting shivers including Nicodimus in this! Even when I read all the books he was in so far, I always got shivers when the Denarians appeared even with Tessa appeared. I just realized…Tessa would be in this too? If you guys want her in it to, just say so. If not, Nicodimus will just be in this!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Who is this Nicodimus guy exactly?" Grey asked as he was putting his clothes back on.

I felt a bit awkward since I am dealing with people from a different world from ours.

"Come on Grasshopper." Harry said and dragged me into my room.

"I know what you're thinking, how are we going to explain who Nicodimus is to them." I said as he shut the door.

"Especially when it deals with religion in our world." I said.

"And doubt they would have one." Harry said.

"Unless we tell it as a story to make it easy as it can be to them." I said.

"Good idea." He said.

We heard a knock and heard Lucy ask, "Hey, how do you guys like your eggs!?"

"Huh?" I asked and we smelled bacon cooking.

"Over easy!" Harry called out.

We heard her walk away.

"I guess we better do it or we may have them be surprised by what may happen next." I said.

We left the room and found everyone eating at the big table. I was even surprised by how fast Natsu and Happy were pigging out since I wouldn't blame them for being hungry.

"Okay, if you guys whnt to know who Nicodimus is, well be ready you will be amazed!" Harry said and took a plate from Cerissa.

He started by talking about the Fallen being originated with Lucifer and then went to the silver coins coming up and how Nicodimus came to Chicago years ago when the Church Mice came to town.

I was amazed at how one wizard who turned into the Winter Knight can make three knights sound badass to people who came from another world.

"And after the Sword of Faith was broken, I tried throwing it to Charity when we came from the Underworld but she dropped it and fell into our buddy Waldo Butters' hands and it turned into a beam sword!" Harry exclaimed.

"Whoa! What happened next? Did he fight this Nico-whatever guy?" Natsu asked.

"Nope, he, his wife, and his squires ran off." Harry said.

Everyone laughed.

"You made him sound like a really tough guy along with his wife since she has one of these coins!" Natsu exclaimed.

Harry rose an eyebrow and said, "Would you want to be taken down by a light saber that came out of nowhere?"

"Maybe but this guy sounds like a big chicken from what I'm hearing." Panther Lily said.

"Except he caused many people to die and it included his daughter." I said.

"Whoa!" Grey exclaimed.

"Why would he come back after running with his tail between his legs?" Erza asked.

"Not sure, that is why we will have our little pixie friend come out." Harry said.

I let the pixie out into the room after coaxing him out for a minute. It flew around and looked at Fairy Tail. He started to get a little panicky in the air.

"Hold on, they won't hurt you!" Cerissa told it.

It looked at Fairy Tail and then at her and then flew over at them and said, "I feel Winter and Summer inside of them."

"We have a favor to do with the Queens." Erza said.

It looked at me and I said, "They're telling the truth!"

"I think we should get one of the other pixies if we need their help." Fix said.

"Good idea." I said and smiled.

"Order a pizza Molly!" Harry exclaimed.

I nodded and pulled out my phone and dialed up a pizza place and a pizza came. Natsu and the pixie watched me take a slice out and then pounced on the rest.

"You're still hungry?" Grey asked.

"Come on! I want to be ready for the next attack!" he exclaimed.

I got the summoning circle set up and Harry had a window open for the one pixie we were looking for to come. He said his spell and out of nowhere we saw a blue light appear and zipped over to the pizza slice and the light formed into the one we call Toot Toot. He still had the plastic armor on with little swords that you tend to see on sandwiches on a platter and then a switchblade on his back. He even still had one half of his face painted blue to support Harry as the Winter Knight.

"My Lord and Lady Molly!" he exclaimed when he saw us.

"This is the pixie you're talking about?" Panther Lily asked.

He saw Panther Lily and exclaimed, "A cat!"

"Not just a cat, a talking cat!" Happy piped up.

"I think you're forgetting about me!" Carla exclaimed.

"Cats!" he exclaimed and flew after them.

"Ah!" Happy called out as he, Carla, and Panther Lily ran away and then he started going after Fairy Tail.

"Whoa!" Grey exclaimed as he dodged.

"Calm down!" Lucy exclaimed as she dodged too and lost her footing as Toot came from between her legs to head for Juvia.

"

Gotcha!" we heard and saw a guy in a tsuit.

"Where did he come from!?" Cerissa asked.

"Um, this is the Leo spirit from my keys! He sometimes comes out when I'm trouble and I guess a hyper pixie counts." She said.

"Toot!" Harry yelled.

"Natsu, quick, grab a slice of pizza!" Wendy exclaimed.

Natsu, quick and hold up that slice of piece you're eating!" Fix yelled.

He did and said, "Here pixie, pixie, pixie! I have a nice slice of pizza!"

Toot's eyes went wide and went to it and glowed as he ate the slice out of his fingrs.

"Hungry little guy ain't he?" Happy asked.

Toot belched.

"Wait until his metabolism digests." I said.

Harry went over to Toot and said, "Now are you okay?"

"Yes sir! I was worried that those felines ate Sage Brush." He answered.

"Sage Brush?" Natsu asked.

"I think that's the name of the pixie that Nicodimus wkidnapped." Fix said.

"Wait, you're saying the Coin Man got him?" Toot asked as he stood up.

The other pixie that visited me earlier appeared and said, "Yes! Apparently we overheard people in hoods about this group you see called…"

"Fairy Tail." Happy said.

"Faerie…Tale…as in there's stories about you?" Toot asked.

"Sort of but it's named for a fairy having a tail like an animal." Erza said.

"Your armor! It is so pretty! I wish it mine looks like yours!" he exclaimed.

"Focus Toot!" Harry exclaimed.

"Right! I haven't seen these dark hoods nor the Coin Man but I think Lacuna's group has seen them." Toot said.

"Then find her while we go and try look around the area Sage Brush was taken from." Harry said.

"Yes My Lord!" Toot exclaimed and flew through the window and I shut it after home.

"Come on guys." He said and pulled on his duster and we all left.

As we started walking, a comet flew and hit the ground in front of us.

"The hell!?" Harry exclaimed.

We looked up and saw a huge, preying mantis come from the sky and landed in front of us.

"What is that thing!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"One of those coin holders we told you about." Harry answered.

Great, just as we are about to get some information on what's going on we run into Tessa of all people!

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! This was a hard chapter to write, as in writing how to have the Denarians be explained to Natsu and the crew. I also doubt this site would want me go into the major religious details like how they were explained in the _Dresden Files_ books. I had to do it as simple as possible and hoping I won't get nitpicked as badly as the first story.

I bet you're wondering "Where's Thomas?" Don't worry, haven't forgot about him, you will see him when I have Nicodimus show up and talk to the dark hood guys. Stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I was dropped off at a warehouse in Chicago and remembered that I had meetings in one like this except I heard no goats inside. I walked up and saw a figure in a cloak pacing around with a baseball in hand that was probably taken from a neighborhood like most thugs would.

"Is that the figure you talked about?" I asked the pixie that was still in its iron clad prison.

It looked up and saw the figure and said, "Yes."

"Good!" I said and threw the cage aside. "You have served me well."

I walked up to the warehouse and the figure looked at me and I saw a female's face through the hood and yelled, "Stop! Who goes there?"

I didn't answer as I walked through but she blocked me with the bat and said again, "I said who goes there?"

"Nicodemus Archleon…"

"Huh?" she asked.

"I came to see your comrades all thanks to a small faerie telling me that you have been looking for a certaing group with a wizard." I answered.

"You mean the one with the coat?" she asked.

Anduriel twitched underneath my feet.

"Wait, did I see your shadow twitch?" she asked and was distracted by it.

I just passed by her and went inside as she yelled, "Wait!"

I noticed there were food containers sprawled all over the floor. I had a feeling that they stole some of the food or probably sent someone they may have kidnapped to purchase it for them. I saw the entire group in a corner of the place beating on someone and heard grunts from them as they kicked and punched and even heard someone yel, "Tell us where Fairy Tail is!"

I went over to them and said, "I think I can help you with finding Fairy Tail was it?"

They stopped punching and saw people look over at me with curious and untrusting looks. I did notice a big guy with a bald head a tattoo on the side of his head back off the figure. I recognized the curls a bit but not the fancy clothes that were ripped from being beaten.

"Who the hell are you?" one of them asked as I walked up.

"And what's with the weird tie?" another asked.

I glared at the person and they stepped back.

"I'm Nicodemus and I have heard about you and your group walking around this town after a comet shot through the sky." I answered and held up a picture of the comet.

"Is that how we appeared in this world?" one of them asked.

"Yes, how did you get from your world to here and dragged Fairy Tail with you?" I asked.

"How can we trust you if we never heard of you except for the wizard with a trenchcoat?" one of them asked.

That was when Anduriel twitched.

"Did his shadow move?" one of them asked right next to me.

"How is that possible? Shadows don't move on their own." The other said.

I smirked at that since they haven't known about the Denarians and what I have in store for them.

"Easy, what if I told you that the wizard you have been hearing about is using Fairy Tail in order to get rid of you all?" I asked.

"That bastard! I know he would have Natsu Drakneel to burn us up!" the leader exclaimed.

"Even would have Lucy Heartfilia use her celestial spirits to get the rest of us when we already lost a few." One of the others said.

"Oh my, you already lost comrades to these people? What a shame! I would love to know what or who else these wizards may have." I said.

"Three Dragon Slayers that are powerful, especially with Wendy for her age! Fairy Tail is one of the top guilds of the world we're from and even won a major magic competition after vanishing for seven years." One of them said.

"Interesting, this is very interesting! I can imagine how strong Harry Dresden, the wizard you heard about, fairs with them with their power due to how he is not only a wizard but the Winter Knight." I said.

"Winter Knight?" one of them asked.

"One who can uses winter magic due to the faeries of Winter." I explained.

"Almost like an Ice Make Wizard." One of them said.

"You can say that." I said.

"That is a bit unfair." The one that saw Anduriel move said.

"Of course!"

"The thing is that we aren't strong enough even with our power in this world, we try practicing and feel weaker." One of them said.

I looked at the leader and said, "What if I told you I had something that make you strong enough to take down these three Dragon Slayers and the Winter Knight?" I asked.

"Show me." The leader said.

I held up Ursiel's coin that I have retrieved from Hades' vault when I was there with Dresden months back and said, "It will be in this coin and it's for you! Take it and you won't be weak."

"Wait, why do you want to take out this Harry guy?" the leader asked.

"Well, months back while in the Underworld with him, he took some items that belonged to me and I want them back! If you want to get back to your world then you must help me get these items back." I answered.

"Fine." He said and took the coin.

"Very good." I said with a smirk.

"Boss, are you sure about this? What if the…" one of them started and saw the coin get absorbed into him.

"Where did it go?" one of them asked.

"What will happen next?" another asked.

"It will happen soon enough." I answered and cackled a bit.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! Back for another commentary! Well, it is starting getting good! Well, first off, I didn't realize that I got the shadow's name wrong and corrected it back in Chapter 17 and replaced it. Sorry people! And all thanks to that commentor for the Denarian idea, they did help with some of the spelling mistakes I've made. Don't worry, I am going with some of the ideas of yours! I will be going back to where Tessa met up with Fairy Tail next chapter! Will a Knight of the Cross save the day? You will see!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Toot flew around the area near the warehouse where Three Tail Thorn looking for Lacuna since she hasn't been in her normal areas.

He heard, "Help!"

He flew down and saw the cage with Sage Brush, the missing faerie from their patrols. He managed to get him out by using his switchblade as a lever.

"Thank you sir!" Sage Brush said.

"Toot!" they heard and saw Lacuna.

"Lacuna, what is going on?" Toot asked when he saw the warehouse.

"There was a man with a coin inside and handed one of those men with dark hoods a coin." She answered.

"Huh?" Sage Brush asked.

"You were with him, what was he planning?" Toot asked.

"Not sure, all what Coin Man wanted was to find the dark hood people and they mentioned something called Fairy Tail." Sage Brush answered.

"Wait, I met them!" Toot exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Lacuna asked.

"Follow me!" Toot exclaimed and zipped away.

They followed him.

Back at Molly's…

"What is that thing!?" Happy exclaimed.

"It's some sort of bug!" Carla exclaimed.

"Look out!" Grey yelled.

Tessa lunged at us and swung her bladed arms and legs and we scattered.

"Harry?" Molly asked.

"Who or what is that thing?" Cerissa asked.

"That is one of the Denarians I mentioned! This is Nicodemus' wife, Tessa!" I answered.

"What? That guy has a wife!?" Grey asked.

"How romantic!" Juvia exclaimed.

"

Not quite!" Harry exclaimed.

"Incoming!" Lucy yelled.

She attacked again and I used my shield bracelet and then pointed my staff at her and yelled, "I am getting sick of these damn Denarians in my damn town! FORZARE!"

She got hit and hit against a wall.

She got back up and came at us pretty fast.

"Time for me to shine! Fire Dragon…" Natsu started.

"Look out!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu got hit and he screamed.

"No Natsu!" Erza yelled.

I saw Tessa's face appear and she yelled, "Hello Wizard! Looks like you have some weak friends!"

I saw Natsu holding his chest where he got a gash.

"Grey!" I exclaimed.

"You got it!" he exclaimed and took his shirt off.

"No fair! You want to get the glory!" Natsu yelled.

"Do you want to bleed out with that gash on your chest? I saw someone get hurt by this bitch and almost lost her organs." I explained.

"I will help him out." Cerissa said and came over to start healing him. "Go and take care of that bug!"

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed and felt Winter rise inside of me.

"Don't forget about me!" Molly exclaimed.

"Then get in here!" I exclaimed.

"Aw, the little grasshopper decided to show her might?" Tessa asked.

"You do realize that I became the Winter Lady, right?" she asked.

"Oh ho, so Mab did add a new lady, let's see what you got!" Tessa exclaimed and then the blob vanished with her face and she was all mantis again and went at us.

"Parkour!" I yelled and jumpd out of the way as she attacked.

"Fuego!" I yelled and sent a huge fireball at Tessa.

She screeched.

"Now!" I yelled.

"Ice Make LANCE!"

"ICICLOSIS!" Molly yelled.

She was frozen in place from the attack.

"Not bad!" Lucy exclaimed.

We heard the ice shatter and Tessa shrieked like a mad monster.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Grey yelled as we all plugged our ears.

The last time she did this to me I had bugs shoved into my ears and eyes. After a moment, the screeching stopped and I heard a howl instead.

I looked up to see a blur of red fur hit her head on. Then I heard some epic music and saw two figures appear.

"The hell?" I asked.

Then I saw a beam sword come from one of them and I knew who came to our rescue. The last two Knights of the Cross, Waldo Butters and Sanya.

"What's with the dog?" Gajeel asked.

I recognized Andi and she looked at me and said, "Whoa Andi, they're friends."

She growled a bit.

"Hey! We need something to tie her up!" Butters call out.

"Got it!" Cerissa exclaimed and then used her vines to tie up the now down Tessa and even made them extra tight as she changed back into her human self.

"What's Natsu's diagnosis?" I asked.

"Still a bit faint but we should head back inside." Happy answered.

We all headed back into Molly's place. Andi even changed back and pulled on Butters' robe when he handed it over.

"Wait, you have people turn into dogs?" Panther Lily asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." I answered.

"So, that was the Denarians you talked about?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, one of them, as said you met Nicodemus' wife." I said.

"She looks like a child." Carla said as she looked at the knocked out Tessa.

"Well, they got together when she was a teen many decades ago." I said.

"And yet she is showing some grey for her age." Butters said.

"Should speak for yourself despite having a young girl as your mate." Sania said.

"Never thought I would see you again Sania." I said.

"Same here, being in the Middle East months ago wasn't the same without Michael." He said.

"Who are these two?" Juvia asked.

"Should ask the same thing, Harry." Sania said.

"Guys, remember how I described people with swords made from a cross?" I asked.

"Yeah." Grey said.

"These two! Butters is new to the swords." I said.

"Wait, this is the guy who ended up with the sword hilt and changed into a beam of light!?" Grey asked.

"Yep! Juewish Knight of the Cross!" he exclaimed.

They looked at him weird and I said, "They don't have much a religion in their world."

"Their world? Did someone hitchhike across the universe?" Butters asked.

"Somewhat." I said.

I explained what had happened a few nights back with the comet and how it led to Molly giving me a visit over at Michael's and how we all found Fairy Tail in the NeverNever which led to the Queens lending them their power as a favor.

"You mean you took on a favor when you shouldn't?" Butters asked.

"Well, it keeps us from fainting whenever we use our magic in this world." Erza said.

"Yeah, we use a lot over in Fiore so it is fair not to pass out when we do the same here." Lucy said.

We heard a huge noise from the window and Molly opened it and let three lights in.

"Looks like the Pixie Cavalry has returned." Panther Lily said.

"What is up Toot?" I asked and saw him, Sage Brush by what I saw, and of course Lacuna.

"It is the Coin Man! He has handed over those dark hoods a coin!" Toot exclaimed.

"Wait, Nicodemus is also here?" Butters asked.

"Yep! At least you two are here!" I exclaimed.

"We came at the right time to kick some major butt." Sania said.

Butters nodded.

"What is Natsu's condition?" I asked Cerissa.

"Still out, he will be up and wanting pizza or anything else soon." She answered.

"Good, we will make sure he's able to burn anyone once he's up." I said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Back at the Three Tail Thorn hideout…

I watched my guild beat up our captive until he was out cold yet again.

"Aw, he's not responding again!" one of them exclaimed.

"He is not even answering our questions about Fairy Tail!" another exclaimed.

I went over and grabbed his hair and yelled, "Hey man! I know you seen those Fairies run around the city!"

He opened his eyes and noticed that they were silver when I remembered they were grey when he was first taken.

"The hell?" I asked.

"I can smell the lust ofn you." He growled.

I let go very quickly and jumped away.

"The hell?" one of the others asked.

He broke the ropes off and went after one of my female members and then kissed her and went down with her to the floor.

"The hell is he?" another member asked.

"

Help…me…." She tried to yell but we all heard her moan in delight.

"Ah, you activated his Incubus side." We heard Nicodemus say.

"Incu-what?" one of the guys asked.

"You captured what is called a White Court in this world which is also known as an Incubus where they feed on human feelings which this one feeds on lust and it seems he found the lust for searching for these Fairy Tail people." He said as he watched our member being fed on.

"Oh man! He will probably come after us next!" one of the women exclaimed.

"Unless, Sleepstone!" I yelled.

"Yes?" I heard and saw one of my other females show up.

"Put him to sleep!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" she said and took out a penculum and started to swing it and said, "Penculum Sleep!"

The spell hit the Incubus guy and he was knocked out and the member he fed on also was knocked out and smiled in her sleep.

"How do you know about this creature?" I asked him.

"Because I seen him hang around the wizard I have met in town! I think I know how to lure him out in many ways and I need your members." He said.

"Why would we work with you when you haven't given us coins?" one of the others asked.

"I am the only one I can find your way home and in order to work with me is working for me! I need some of you to find this one little girl that hangs around a huge dog." He said.

"A huge dog you say?" I asked.

"Yes, she is the wizard's daughter and before that, we can still lure him out with this Incubus since not only he hangs with him but is related to him." Nicodemus continued.

"Prisma!" I called out.

"Yes My Lord?" she asked and shown up.

"You're up! Make sure we trap Fiairy Tail with the wizard!" I ordered.

"Yes sir!" she said and bowed and vanished with the Incubus.

"Let's see how Natsu and them can fair against her." I said with a slight grin.

Back at Molly's place…

" _Natsu…"_ I heard.

" _Who's there!?"_ I called out.

" _Igniel? Is that you!?"_ I called out.

" _I taught you better my son! You should've shown that mantis your true power!"_ I heard.

I then remembered the mantis chick take me out before I got my chance to attack.

" _You must show how a Fire Dragon Slayer can burn anyone down!"_ I heard.

" _You know I will!"_ I yelled and then heard my name being called up and then felt someone slap me.

"What the hell!?" I asked and sat up and found Happy.

"Finally you're up!" Happy exclaimed.

"What happened? Where's that mantis!?" I yelled and felt the pain from my wound and went back down onto the bed.

"Easy now! Don't want to rip your stitches." I heard and saw Cerissa standing in the room.

I noticed that the sun was going down and said, "Aw man, a day wasted all thanks to that attack."

"I have to make sure you get better first." She said.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"It was a huge gash according to Cerissa and she had a lot of work to do." Happy answered.

"Never thought that this Tessa person would cause a huge wound like you had but Harry did mention that he had to help Markone's assistant who foght her and got seriously hurt by her." Cerissa said.

I swallowed nervously and she handed me a bowl of soup.

"Eat up, you need your strength." She ordered.

I started to eat and heard footsteps come in.

"Is he okay?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, he just woke up." Cerissa answered.

"Thank goodness! I have a feeling that people he knows back in their home wouldn't appreciate us sending a corpse." Molly said.

"Especially Master Makarov would probably come here and start having revenge on you guys." Happy said nervously and imagined Makarov go Fairy Law on Harry and crew.

"Is he that strong of a wizard?" Molly asked.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Okay then, if we meet any other Denarians we better have you guys on the back burner." Cerissa said.

"No way! We have to take out those black hooded guys and get them out of here!" I exclaimed.

"If there are more coin holders than how can you survive if you get hurt everytime?" I heard and we turned to see two guys I haven't seen yet due to being out cold.

"Sania does have a point." Molly told me.

"Even though what we saw from what Harry and that ice guy did together against Tessa was amazing!" the glasses guy said.

"Wait, Grey finished her off without me!?" I exclaimed.

"Now he's firing up despite injury." Happy said.

"Calm down Pinkie! We were able to handle Tessa since I took her on with my Winter Knight magic." Harry said as he came in.

I glared and ate more of my soup.

"Besides, be glad we were able to beat her without your fire trying to burn down everything in sight." Grey said as he came in.

"My flames could have burned her down before she took another swing at me!" I shouted back.

"Cut it out you two!" Happy yelled.

"Wait a sec, did that cat just talk?" Glasses Guy asked.

"I bet you heard Carla and Panther Lily talk too which are the other two cats." Cerissa said.

"First I see a guy using magic while being naked and now hear a cat speak! What's next? A troll comes in to tap dance?" Glasses Guy asked.

Suddenly, a blinding light came through the window and it hit the wall and words appeared.

"What the hell!?" I asked.

Harry looked at the wall and read, "We have your buddy the Incubus! If you want him back, follow the rainbows and he will be at the end!"

The words disappeared and we saw a rainboe outside the window.

"I'm guessing you have leprechauns in town?" Sania asked.

"No, they are a dark guild that came with us to this world and we promised the Faerie Queens to get them out of here." Grey answered.

"Wait, you made a favor with the queens?" Glasses asked.

"Yeah! We were not able to cast any magic here so they help us." I said.

He looked at Harry and he said, "Yeah, I know it's crazy but we need to do it before mid-summer! Are you ready you two?"

"

You got it!" I exclaimed and got out of bed.

"Are you sure about this!?" Cerissa asked as she and Molly follow us out of the room.

"Yeah! We did make that favor after all." Happy said.

We told the others what was going on and we saw Sania pick up the knocked out Tessa.

"Are you sure she should come along?" Glasses asked.

"Sure! Mhe may be useful." He answered.

"By the way, what is an Incubus?" I asked Harry as we got outside and started following the rainbows.

"Uh…um…you really don't want to know." Harry answered.

Molly whistled a bit.

We managed to get to the end that led us to a forest where a pond was shimmering in the last bit of sunlight.

"There he is!" Juvia exclaimed and we recognized Thomas all chained up to a huge mirror.

"That's the Incubus? That's that Thomas guy we met." Lucy said.

Suddenly, huge mirrors shown up and rainbows shown through and formed a huge maze around us.

"Welcome Fairy Tail and Wizard of this world!" we heard a female voice around us.

"Hey! You better return Thomas to us!" Harry yelled.

"In order to do that you must get to the center! If you lose then he will die and so will you!" she exclaimed and cackled.

"What should we do?" Wndy asked.

"The only thing we can do is split up gang!" Harry exclaimed.

"Huh!?" we all asked.

"We can get there faster and whoever gets there first they will fight this chick!" he said.

"Now you're talking! Come on Happy!" I exclaimed and ran ahead.

"Hey don't forget about me Salamander! I want a piece of this person as you do!" Gajeel exclaimed and followed.

Everyone sighed and then went down their corridors of the maze.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! Sorry for not posting a chapter for over a month but I've been ill and recovering for a few weeks. Plus, I also had my birthday last month and did some baking and shopping during the month. I am back and hoping to start finishing this story up soon! More things to come and stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

We ran down the corridors of the maze trying to find where the woman from Three Tail Thorn was keeping Thomsas. It was impossible to get around the area since the mirrors made it too bright to see where we going and the rainbows made it impossible to take out any walls.

"Anything?" Lily asked when we decided to stop in order to sniff the air around us to pinpoint on the wizard a lot better.

"Nope!" I answered.

"T

Here is too much magic to pinpoint on the person who is using it." Natsu answered.

I looked at Lily and said, "Why not you and Happy fly over and see if you can locate her."

"What!? Us!?" Happy asked.

"Not a bad idea! If we can't use our noses why not our cats?" Natsu asked.

Panther Lily sighed and changed into his bigger form and Happy spread his wings. They both took flight and hit a barrier that surrounded the area we were in and flew back down.

"It looks like a magical barrier was placed to prevent us from flying!" Lily exclaimed.

"Carla won't like that if she tries it." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Looks like we got to keep walking." I said.

Lily changed back and we started to walk again.

As we walked, my ears picked up on a slight shift sound.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I heard something." I answered.

Happy saw something and yelled, "Look out!"

A barrage of rainbow darts flew at us dead on.

Let's see what's going on with Lucy and Erza!

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" I yelled and turned the Virgo key and a door opened with flower petals coming out of it.

"You rang Princess?" she asked.

"Try and tunnel under this labyrinth!" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" she exclaimed and saluted.

Erza and I teamed up and split up from the others as planned to find the Three Tail Thorn person and kept on getting lost. It felt as though the halls we kept going down kept getting long and longer when Erza tried to take it out with a sword in one of her armor sets. That is when I planned on bringing out Virgo to tunnel underneath the maze if she can.

She tried to break the ground but it wouldn't be broken. We saw her try again but it seems like the labyrinth wouldn't let her.

"I can't break the ground!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I think the magic in this place keeps the ground from tunneling." Virgo explained.

"Great! We can't break the walls nor tunnel underneath." Erza said.

"The only other way is by walking." I said and then closed the gate for Virgo. "Let's go."

We started to walk again and I had the weird feeling that something or someone was watching us.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"

Not sure but do you think someone's watching us?" I asked.

"Come to think of it, I'm feeling it as well." She answered.

I noticed a statue appear out of nowhere and asked, "Was that there before?"

She noticed it too and said, "I think it's about to aim at us!"

I saw it too and said, "Run!"

We started running and darts chased us all over the corridor. We ended up in a junction and that same statue started to appear again.

"Who is this person?" I asked.

"Requip!" Erza yelled and one of her armors appeared and went after the statue.

It saw her and another one appeared and started to shoot darts at her.

"What the hell?" she asked and dodged and swung her sword at one while the other got her with darts.

"I know what to do!" I exclaimed and took out one of my other keys. "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagitarius!"

His gate opened with flower petals coming out and he appeared.

"Yes my lady?" he asked.

"See those two statues!?" I exclaimed.

He saw them attacking Erza and said, "Oh dear! Lady Erza is in trouble!"

"Take them out before she is really in trouble!" I ordered.

"Yes My Lady!" he exclaimed and aimed at the statues and let his arrows fly and got them both. Another statue appeared and it had a rainbow sword.

"Look out Erza!" I yelled.

She started to fight it with her sword.

"Lucy! Get out of here!" Erza yelled.

"I can't without you!" I yelled.

"

Do it! I will be right behind!" she told me.

I closed Sagitarius' gate and ran ahead and Erza followed a little bit later and panted.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Will be, at least I had enough magic to take out that statue." Erza said.

I nodded.

I noticed a newer corridor appeared and said, "I guess we should keep going forward."

Erza nodded and she stood up and we started to walk again. I even looked behind me in case more of those creepy statues show up again.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Juvia and I walked down one of the corridors that went left from the entrance or shall I say the beginning of the maze when it surrounded the entire group.

"I wonder if everyone is doing okay." Juvia said as we walked.

"I am wondering the same thing." I said.

We entered a room and that is when I heard a sound.

"What is that?" Juvia asked.

"Not sure but I don't see a door around here." I said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"

Now hold on, let's look around before we run around panicking." I said.

We tried to look around but nothing looked like a door through the dozens of rainbows and mirrors. I heard the noise again and that is when darts flew at us. I grabbed Juvia and hit the floor and covered her with my arms.

"What is going on!?" she exclaimed.

"Not sure but this place is no ordinary maze!" I exclaimed.

"No kidding!" she exclaimed.

Then more statues formed in front of us and started shooting darts flew at us.

"What the hell?" I asked and then Juvia attacked it and took it down. "Thanks!"

A

Nother formed in its place and attacked again. I took off my shirt and yelled, "Ice Make CANNON!"

I managed to hit one of the statues and another one formed. Juvia started to let out her water magic and hit a group of them. As we attacked them, more and more statues keep on attacking.

"They keep on coming!" she exclaimed.

I nodded and took a group of four of them with some of my ice barrage attacks. That was when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and it was a bust statue that had some rainbows surrounding it to make it glow.

"Look out!" Juvia yelled and then I felt a dart get me across the cheek and it stung.

"Grey!" she yelled and that was when she went ballistic with her waves and that was where I had my chance. I ran through the now forming puddles.

 _Why is this statue not attacking?_ I thought as I got close to it.

As I did and that was when a pair of statues formed in front of me.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed and then used my magic and used my cannon attack again. It hit both of the statues and that caused it to hit the bust as well and took it out. When it hit tht shattered, the statues that we fought hit the floor and shattered.

"The hell?" I asked as they did.

The ones that Juvia was fighting also shattered and a door opened up right next to her.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"I think I opened a new door." I answered as I grabbed my shirt off the ground. "I have a feeling that there are rooms with these statues attacking us and switches are hidden to stop them in order to advance."

"I hope everyone else gets through like we just did." Juvia said.

I nodded and then said, "Come on, let's get going."

W

E started to walk through the new hallway and that was when we heard some explosions from down the hall.

"What was that?" Juvia asked.

"Not sure but let's go and see!" I answered and we found the room where the explosions were coming from.

We saw Molly and Cerissa attacking the same kind of statues that we encountered. Not only darts were flying but bombs with glass spears also fell from some of that were hanging from the ceiling.

"It looks like we found the Winter and Summer Ladies." I said and watched them let out fire butterflies and ice bats.

Little did we know a statue formed behind the both of us and Cerissa yelled when she saw it, "Juvia, Grey, look out!"

"Huh?" I asked and a shower of darts hit us and we screamed.

"You bastard!" Molly yelled and vanished and let a shower of ice darts rain on the statue and it shattered.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she appeared.

"Will be." I answered.

A few more formed.

"Enough chit chat!" Cerissa exclaimed and sent some vines around them to take them out.

I looked around and noticed a fountain with rainbows coming out like water and said, "Molly! Attack that fountain!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"Just do it!" I answered.

Molly sent out out ice bats and they took out the fountain in full force and it shattered. The statues fell over and shattered on the floor.

"Huh? What just happened?" Cerissa asked.

I stood up and said, "That fountain was a switch that turns off the statues from attacking and shatter any that have formed."

A door formed to another corridor of glass and rainbows.

"I hope everyone else is okay." Cerrissa said.

I nodded in agreement and we went through the door into the newest hallway without knowing where it may lead us next.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! I am back! I have been out due to hurricane related things. I am glad to be back to give you more of this fan fiction which I realize it is getting better and better. For those of you have read the first one before this, I am realizing that I'm writing this character better, the dark hooded guys or dark guild or whatever you want to go with, better and better since the last time I done this was pretty weak and too quick. I think the labyrinth of prisms and rainbows kind of made more sense with some obstacles as well. I know last chapter was short but I didn't know what to do until the whole statue thing came to mind. Let's see what happens next and what group will have to fight the statues next in order to rescue Thomas! Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So, we ended up with a little girl with a cat in our group." Sania said as we walked down a corridor.

"Yeah, along with Mantis Girl." I said as I saw the passed out Tessa still on Sania's back.

"Will she ever wake up?" the kid, Wendy is her name, asked.

"She will be fine! She will be waking up and wanting to kill in no time." I answered.

Sania grunted in agreement.

We kept on walking and watching our backs since there are times where labyrinths can contain many dangers from the movies and books I've read and seen over the years. Hell, I wouldn't surprised if a Minotaur or two shown up to eat us with the swords we carry and the kid can scream at it to death.

I heard Tessa moan as we kept walking in the many rainbows and I saw her open her eyes.

"morning Miss Mantiss." I said.

She looked and saw me and Wendy and asked, "What in the hell did you do to me?"

Sania dropped her from jhis back and she yelled, "Ow!"

"This girl was the one who attacked us as an insect?" I heard the cat ask.

"A cat talking?" Tessa asked as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Don't mind Carla, she talks like the other two cats in our group." Wendy said.

"Come to think of it, I did remember Harry encountering a talking cat a while back except it tried killing him for a moment." I said.

"Hmmm, you don't look threatening like these two Knights unless you have the last sword hidden somewhere." Tessa said.

"There's a third sword?" Wendy asked when she looked at ours.

"Yeah, it is in the hands of the last Knight of the Cross until a new owner appears." I said.

"Waldo, are you sure we should have brought Tessa along? I am starting to worry that she may attack us." Sania whispered to me.

"I know what you mean but who knows what may happen in this place." I said as I looked at the mirrored walls with the rainbows sprouting out from them. "It seems like a place a colorful pony would fly through."

That was when I heard a noise.

"What was that?" Carla, from what I picked up, asked.

I noticed a statue appear with a blade in hand.

"Was that there before?" Sania asked.

"Not sure but I have a bad feeling about this!" I exclaimed and pulled out Fidelacius from my belt and it glowed.

Sania followed suit with his sword as the statue charged at us and we started to fight it.

"Run girls!" Sania yelled.

"Come on!" Tessa yelled and grabbed Wendy's wrists and they started to run but two statues formed out of the walls and they had spears.

"This is not good!" Wendy exclaimed.

Then they started to shoot their spears at them.

"Look out!" Wendy yelled and let go and started to use her magic.

"Sky Dragon WING ATTACK!" she yelled and sent out what looked like wing patterns that looked like flower shapes.

"What is that?" Tessa asked.

"I guess you thought she is nothing but a little girl but she is not! In our world we have something called the Dragon Slayer." Carla said.

"Look out!" I yelled and saw a statue form behind them with a sword.

Tessa saw it and dodged and a pair of green eyes with her sigil formed on her forehead and said, "I think it's my turn to fight."

I saw that she took on her praying mantis form and she took out the statue and then another formed in front of her. She took that down very easily.

We took minutes to fight and more kept on coming up as we fought. I was starting to feel tired from the excursion of the fight until I noticed a small figure in the background. It was on a pedestal like a figurine in my collection at home. I had a feeling that it may be the very thing that may stop these statues from attacking.

"Hey Wendy!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" she yelled as she took out another with her hands that were like dragon claws.

"See that figure in the back?" I called back as I kicked a statue down.

She saw it and asked, "What about it?" she called back.

"Aim for it!" I yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"I think it is the thing that keeps the statues going!" I yelled back.

She nodded and dodged another statue which Tessa took out for her.

Wendy took in a huge deep breath of air and then started to mutter a spell. I never thought that this girl might have something huge up her sleeve.

"Sky…."

"Duck!" I yelled and took cover.

"DRIIIIIIILLLLLLL!"

A huge drill formed in the air and it hit not only the figure but the walls beyond the next few rooms.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"I agree! IT seems we underestimated her." Sania said.

Tessa changed back and said, "Like what you humans say good things come in small packages."

"Okay, someone broke it and need to buy it." We managed to hear.

I saw Harry with Fix.

"Not only we found the two Knights of the Cross but our prisoner and a dragon." Fix said.

Tessa growled a bit.

"Down girl!" Harry exclaimed.

"I guess you two were close by when Wendy used her Sky Drill." Carla said.

"Yeah, we almost got attacked by glass statues until that happened." Fix answered.

"Question, these Dragon Slayers by what you call them, do they have strong magic like you hold?" I asked.

"You can say that, it depends on how much the dragons in our world teach us." Wendy asked.

"Wait a sec, before he got hurt, didn't Natsu call out a dragon attack?" I asked.

"Yep! He is one along with Gojeel." She answered.

"Hey guys! Enough marveling at the spell, look at this!" Harry exclaimed and I noticed the hole beyond led to the room that Thomas was being held.

"Not a bad job kid! You got us to our goal!" I exclaimed.

We headed for it and we saw Thomas still out. Sania managed to get him untied and I noticed the bruises he had.

"Whoa, looks like your enemies had a field day."

"Which I want to take them out for it." Harry growled.

"Which you can!" we heard and the woman from before charged at him with a knife and I yelled, "Look out!"

Harry tried to dodge but it got him in the cheek and he felt his skin burn and he screamed.

"No Harry!" Wendy yelled.

"What is happening?" Carla asked.

"She just used iron on him." Fix answered.

"Iron?" she asked.

"There is one thing that the faeries, from the Queens all the way down to pixies, we can't stand iron." He answered.

"Wow, Mr. Nicodimus was right, iron can be our best friend as we are in this world." The woman said with a cackle.

"Wait, Nicodimus has been working with you? You know he is a very dangerous man and can double cross you in the end!" Harry yelled.

"Oh please, why would he double cross us when he has been helping us in this world! I think I may have to keep on playing with you!" she exclaimed and then statues started to form in the mirrors and rainbows.

"Oh man!" I exclaimed as one charged at me and I started to fight it.

"Fuego!" Harry yelled and started to throw his fireballs around as the woman cackled with glee.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

We ran down the corridor and then heard an explosion that rocked the entire maze around us.

"What was that?" Gajeel asked.

"Not sure but I think it was huge!" I answered.

"Sounds huge!" Panther Lily exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

We kept going until we heard, "Natsu!"

I stopped and saw Juvia, Grey, Molly, and Sarissa coming from another hallway.

"Finally you guys shown up!" Grey exclaimed.

"I guess we weren't the only ones who heard that either." We heard Erza say from behind and saw her and Lucy appear.

"Or felt it since it rocked this place too." Molly said.

"Wait a second, since we are in these groups then who had Wendy?" I asked.

"Well, the only guys left happened to be Butters and Sania which they were carrying an unconscious Tessa and both the Summer and Winter Knights." Molly answered.

"That would mean she would've been with either of them." Happy said.

"Do you think that explosion may have been her?" Juvia asked.

"Wait, that little girl can do something like that?" Sarissa asked.

"We did see her knock out Tessa despite how tall she is." Molly said.

I picked up on the scent and noticed it was the magic that Wendy used and said, "Yeah, it is her spell! I have a feeling it was that drill one she used."

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, not a doubt." I said.

"We better get a move on, who knows where the others are Wendy may be with them." Panther Lily said.

We headed in the direction where the scent was coming from. We saw that most of the maze's walls were cracked and found a huge hole formed in the rest of them.

"Whoa, that drill spell did a major number around here." Molly said.

"Now you can see why we're a top guild back home." Lucy said as we went through the huge holes.

We managed to hear people fighting in one area and saw that it was the center room where the lady from the dark guild that sent us to this place was attacking our friends.

Happy: Should we count Tessa as our friend? She did hurt you after all!

Oh right, you do have a point there!

"Infriega!" Harry yelled and ice formed around her and she sent some of her glass soldiers at him which he mowed them down with flames.

"Hey! Wait for us!" I yelled as I ran over.

"Finally you guys are here!" Harry yelled as he broke another soldier.

"Don't forget the rest of us over here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Good! We need a little bit of help!" the beam sword guy yelled.

"You got it! Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! TAURUS!" she yelled.

The door opened with flower petals flying and Taurus appeared, "Moooooo!"

"A cow?" Sania asked.

"You betcha!" Taurus answered.

"Go at it Taurus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes Miss Lucy!" he exclaimed and went after the other soldiers.

"Don't forget about me!" Grey exclaimed as he took off some of his clothes.

"You know it's against the law to strip openly!?" Beam Sword Guy exclaimed.

"Ice Make CANNON!" he exclaimed as he ignored what he had said.

"I tried telling him the same thing Butters." Molly told him.

They heard a groan from what looked like a cage that we didn't catch.

Molly noticed it was that Thomas guy we met a while back.

"Thomas?" she asked as she was about to go to him and froze.

"What is it?" Erza asked.

"I would step back if I were you." Molly said.

A fist came out of the cage and she jumped bbakk and asked, "What the hell?"

"What is going on?" Juvia asked and noticed that he came out and his eyes were glowing a bright silver.

"I…must…feed…" he hissed.

Harry noticed it and yelled, "Hell's bells!"

"Huh?" I asked and saw him charge at the lady that we were fighting.

She saw it and said, "Looks like you woke up! I think you should help me in taking out some fairies."

He growled and then hissed out, "I don't follow any orders from anyone!"

"Huh?" she asked.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked.

"What do you mean by not following orders? I caught you so you can help me to lure these people here in order to kill them when you wake." She said and backed away.

He hissed, "I am just hungry! I can smell the lust coming off of you like Harry smells steak sandwiches!"

O felt my stomach rumble and said, "Man that sounds good."

"I would look away from what he's about to do if I were you." Harry warned.

Thomas grabbed the lady and started kissing her and she went limp in his arms and went to the floor and that was when we heard moans.

"Kids shouldn't be watching." Fix said as he covered Wendy's eyes.

"Um, what is Thomas eaactly?" Wendy asked.

"We will tell you when you're older." Harry said.

After a moment, the maze vanished into thin air and Thomas had finished his business and the girl was flushed from what had happened. I even saw her top's front slightly ripped.

Thomas wiped off his mouth and said, "Man, that felt good."

"What did you do to her?" Grey asked.

"And what are you?" Lucy asked.

"That my friend is a creature known as an Incubus in this world." Harry answered.

"Okay, I shouldn't mess with you." I told him.

"Yeah and the rest of my family." Thomas told me as he passed by me.

"

There's more of you!?" we all exclaimed.

"Yeah, there is." Molly said.

Thomas went to Harry and said, "So, are there anymore of these guys in the dark cloaks? I really want to take them out."

"Yeah, now they are working with Nicodemus by the looks of it." He said.

Thomas noticed Tessa changing back into human form and said, "No wonder she's here."

"Watch it White Court." She growled as her second set of eyes vanished.

"Hey, don't forget about us." Butters said, since I caught his name finally.

"And the Knights of the Cross came out to play! So, where do we go next?" he asked.

"Thought you never asked!" Harry said with a smirk.

Author's Commentary:

Hey guys! Finally a new chapter has arrived! I have been busy during the holidays with doing press at a convention and of course working on my second book. Yep, I am officially a published author since September. I am still trying to get this fic finished due to having a list in my notes of what I need to work on next.

Anyways, I didn't know I made a typo for the longest time since the first Fairy Tails and that was Sarissa's name. My fiance spelled it out for me. It does help that he does have some of the Dresden books himself. Now that is corrected! Til next time!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Now that we know our heroes were in the labyrinth saving Harry's half brother, we did know that two of the Three Tail Thorn were sent to get someone all thanks to Nicodemus. Let's see how that happened…

At an elementary school…

"Ready or not! Here I come!" I called out and ran around the playground to find my classmates with Mouse trailing behind me in his work vest. "Gotcha!"

I heard a giggle and said, "No fair Maggie!"

"How it is it unfair when you always hide behind the same tree?" I asked.

Some of the others laughed I managed to get them as well and then the game was over and we lied in the grass giggling. As we talked, I heard Mouse growl.

"What is it boy?" I asked.

He sat up and looked around and started to bark very loud.

"What's wrong with him?" one of my classmates asked.

"I don't know, maybe it is time for food or something!" I answered.

That was when he grabbed me by the shirt and took me back to the school.

"Put me down Mouse!" I exclaimed.

That was also around the time to end recess and the teacher was surprised that Mouse carried me over to her and then dropped me off in front of her. He didn't react to anything else that I didn't know about for the rest of the school day.

I was glad that Mrs. Carpenter arrived as the last bell rang. She noticed that I wasn't cheery as usual and climbed into the van with Mouse in the trunk compartment. We picked up the other kids from their schools and were about to head home when Hope noticed how distracted I was.

"Hey Maggie, you seem like you're out of it?" she asked.

"It's just that Mouse acted a little weird today." I answered.

"How so?" Amanda asked since she overheard.

"He started growling all of a sudden and then barked during recess when he is normally quiet like always." I answered.

"Probably he saw a squirrel and wanted to scare it and its family." Harry said.

"Maybe! We didn't see any squirrels though." I said.

"Probably they were far away." Hope said.

"Maybe." I said.

I looked over at the sleeping mountain of fur and wondered how daddy managed to be guarded by him. Molly had told me all the times that he took down bad people who used very bad magic and even stared down huge dogs while she was knocked out in his old home way before he met me.

We all got home and had snacks and did homework. I did have some help from the other kids and then went through the evening as normal and then went upstairs for bed.

While I slept, I heard a breeze come from the window in my room and then heard Mouse growl like he did earlier today and woke up to see him growling a person or what seemed like one in the dark but saw nothing but a hood and a long dress reach their ankles.

"Good dog…" they said in a song-like voice and that caused Mouse to have his eyes droop and started to act like his usual self.

"Mouse?" I asked and was about to get out of bed but was grabbed by an arm and I screamed but my mouth was covered by a hand that had a weird symbol on his wrist kind of like the lizard on Molly's neck.

"Maggie!?" I heard Mrs. Carpenter call out and then I heard a knock.

I tried to scream for her name and that was when I felt my eyelids drop and I saw darkness.

Meanwhile back at the labyrinth site…

Molly sent the prismatic chick to Faerie since she was still out and moaning in pleasure from what Thomas had done, which Thomas looked a lot better than he had when he got out of his prison.

"Okay, what the heck are you?" Natsu asked him.

"If I were to tell you I may have to kill you." He said and then looked at the girls. "Or have to show you!"

"Wendy's too young so you better keep your claws off of her!" Carla exclaimed.

"I don't think you would like my lust to take out my husband Vampire!" Tessa growled.

"IWich I find the smell foul as all hell!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Okay, better put down the demonic claws for a moment since we already beat the beast from Three Tail Thorn this time." I said.

"Winter Knight!" we heard a high pitched voice yell and we saw a bright light fly at us.

"What is it?" I asked as a pixie revealed itself.

"Another pixie?" Gajeel asked.

"It's one of Lacuna's boys." I said since it had similar armor to her's.

"Your daughter got kidnapped by those dark robed people that Toot and Lacuna have reported!" it said.

"What!?" Molly asked and came over and asked, "How!? Is my family okay at least!?"

"I was watching over your home Lady Winter and that was when I saw two figures with cloaks and even heard the dog growl when they got into the room through the window." It said.

"

Wait, how did they get up to a two sory window?" Molly asked.

"One used air to put them up there."

"That means Three Tail Thorn is using air magic." Erza said.

That was when we heard tires squealing and I saw the familiar Carpenter van pull up.

"Someone called the cavalry!" Sania exclaimed as the door closed.

"Hey Michael! I guess you decided to find us?" Butters exclaimed."

Never thought I would find my fellow knights here along with our enemy." He said when he saw Tessa and then noticed Natsu and the gang. "Harry, did you pick up some strangers again or did they try to kill you? Especially the one in the armor?"

Erza's eyebrow went up and asked, "Why would I take on a wizard with winter powers?"

"Oh boy!" I said and then explained all the events took place and then finished off, "Now we know what happened to Maggie."

"A pixie watched over home dad." Molly said.

"Dad!?" Fairy Tail exclaimed.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked them.

"Wait, wasn't he a knight like these two?" Grey asked when he looked over at Butters and Sania.

"Yes but he got hurt really badly when Nicodemus came around one winter." I said.

"Where's your pants boy?" he asked when he noticed that he was in boxers again.

"Grey." I growled.

"Right!" I said and changed back into clothes.

"Okay, now that Grey is properly clothed again, what should we do about Maggie?" Molly asked.

"Find her of course! Once we do I will make sure Three Tail Thorn gets sent back to your world with my flames on their pants!" I exclaimed and Winter came out of my staff with ice forming on it.

"Whoa man!" Grey exclaimed.

"Um Boss, you better calm down! Winter is showing!" Molly warned.

"What is her connection to this girl?" Lucy asked.

"She's my daughter." I answered as I started to calm down.

"Whoa, never thought you would be a dad." Natsu said.

"Well, better believe it! Her mother had her without contacting me until she got taken for a ritual years back." I said.

"My parents have been taking care of her until Harry finally settles somewhere new." Molly explained.

"Even though we had to rescue many people in our guild a couple of times but kids are something that shouldn't be kidnapped." Gajeel said.

"So we will help you get her back!" Panther Lily exclaimed.

"Harry, did that cat…" Michael asked.

"Yes! He did talk! All the cats from their home do that!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

"Calm down, remember your meditation exercises." Molly said.

I took a deep breath and then turned to Tessa. "Are you sure you don't know where Nicodemus is?"

"If I did I would have his blood and the coins he has." She said.

"Well, crap! I guess we have to have another way of finding him." I said and then noticed the three cats sleeping on their partners' shoulders, "I guess we better get some rest."

"Good idea." Natsu said.

"You first!" I exclaimed and tossed him into the trunk area of the van.

The others followed suit and we left the area to get to the Carpenter home for the rest of the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I watched the three members of the Three Tail Thorn appear with Dresden's daughter.

"Looks like it was an easy kidnapping." One of the members said.

"Especially when we send Snoozer!" one of the other members exclaimed.

"Oh really now, maybe I should put more confidence in all of you." I said as the person with the girl placed her on the floor.

I saw Anduriel go over to her sleeping form and looked her over. I also looked at her myself and saw the resemblances to the mother than Dresden.

"She looks more like her mother." I said.

I was handed a notepad from one of the squires and read it aloud, "One of my cohorts asked what are we going to do with her now?"

"I wonder the same thing! This Dresden guy is he as strong as you say he is?" the leader asked.

"Of course! Not only he is a powerful wizard among the White Council…" I started.

"Wait, this world has a Wizard Council?" I heard from the guild.

I cleared my throat and said, "Not only he is part of this world's Wizard Council but he is the Winter Knight as well and the only way of drawing him out is taking his family which I just done."

"What kind of beef do you have with this guy?" the leader asked.

"He and his Queen from his court fooled me last time and even gave someone an old sword that caused me to run!"

I heard some of them snickering and the leader said, "We will make sure that this guy goes down! In our world, dark guilds are known to be powerful ones but with the magical restrictions that we've been seeing our power is not as strong as it has been in Fiore."

"Be glad I gave you Ursiel's coin then." I said and saw the green lights on his forehead when Ursiel heard its name.

"When will we get coins?" one of them asked.

"Yeah!" someone else asked.

I glared and one of my squire's put a sword to his throat and he squeaked in fear."I only give coins to ones who I deem worthy, got it?" I asked.

Anduriel even glared at him.

"Okay! Okay! You can drop the sword!" the wizard exclaimed.

"Maybe you should have a little fun with your metal magic, Ivan!" the leader exclaimed.

"Maybe I should! I did notice thbe Iron Dragon Slayer!" Ivan exclaimed once my squire walked away from him.

"Make sure that Dresden knows that I have his daughter when you find these Fairy Tail people!" I ordered.

"Got it!" Ivan exclaimed and left.

"Wait, what about us since we brought the daughter!?" one of the three asked.

"I have something else in store for you!" the leader answered and then turned to me, "Where to next?"

"An island that I have been there before." I answered.

Meanwhile…

"Are we there yet?" we heard Natsu from the back.

"Almost there!" Molly answered.

"Are they always like this?" Butters asked Erza.

"Yes, Dragon Slayers tend to get motion sickness whenever they are in vehicles." She answered.

"When it comes to enemies they are powerful but with vehicles not so much." Sania said.

I snickered a little.

"Wendy…" Natsu said.

"Sorry! I can't use my healing spell as much." She said.

"Wait a sec, wouldn't Summer's power make it stronger like the rest of your magic?" Lucy asked.

"It's worth a try." Carla said.

A light came from her hand we saw both Gajeel and Natsu sit up in the back.

"Much better!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"It worked!" Carla exclaimed.

"We're here!" Michael announced as he pulled into the driveway.

Michael's house was one of those places that has the normal, white picket fence in the most residential part of Chicago. I still remembered how Nicodemus and his crew tried to burn this place down I would have a feeling how much more protection they would put up, especially wit the new titanium door for the kitchen when I visited Maggie last.

I walked around the yard to see about any possible entry points. If I would guess that these Three Tail Thorn guys may have some skilled wizards to take on my dog since he is known to be an ancient breed from Tibet but thought how can he be taken down so easily when he can sniff out danger and black magic?

I got inside and found Mouse coming up to me and he had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey there boy! I know you were protecting her." I said as I scratched his ears.

"Whoa! That thing is huge!" Happy exclaimed when he saw Mouse.

"And furry!." Panther Lily said.

He growled at them both since he noticed cats were in the house and smaller than Mister which caused them to head back to Gajeel and Natsu.

"He is pretty scary too!" Happy exclaimed.

"How did you get that thing?" Natsu asked when he saw Mouse.

"A stowaway puppy in my pocket." I answered.

"Harry, how did Tessa end up with you this time?" Michael asked when he saw the small form of her.

"Well, she attacked us out of nowhere while we were at my place." Molly answered.

"I tried to fight her but she put me down." Natsu said.

"At least Sania and I shown up when we did." Butters said.

"Since she is here, Nicodemus is here too." Sania said.

"Great! Thought he ran off when you got Fidelacius into your hands." Michael said and then looked at Fairy Tail. "I guess you aren't working for him nor Tessa?"

"Why would we when we are trying to get back home?" Juvia asked.

"Home?" he asked and looked at me.

"They came from another world through the NeverNever and the thing used for the portal was used by a dark guild in their world." I said.

"I see, I guess Mab put you up to get them home?" he asked.

"Yes, got to do it before mid-summer." I said.

"So no time to lose." Michael said.

"One question, how did Harry's daughter's kidnappers get in here?" Erza asked.

"Not sure unless they had someone who can use levitation magic." Michael said.

"It is a possibility since anyone in Fiore has different kinds of magic." Erza said.

"That would mean someone can knock out animals and children if need be." I said.

"That can be possible." Erza said.

"No matter guys, we have to find these Three Tail Thorn guys and knock them out and ship them home with you!" I growled.

"Someone's touchy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Well, Maggie is his daughter why wouldn't he?" Molly asked as she watched me go upstairs.

"Wait, what about her mom?" Wendy asked.

"Well, she is dead." Molly answered.

"Well, we better make sure we get her back and safe then." Grey said.

I was in Maggie's room which used to be the huge sewing room that Charity had. Mouse nuzzled against me and I petted him.

"Harry, it's not anyone's fault that she was taken by these guys that your buddies from that world are talking about." Michael said.

"I know and not our fault that Nicodemus came back to town either." I said.

"I guess he really wants to get back at you for last time."

"Yeah, especially when Mab and I fooled him for what he did to Johnny Markone that one time on Demonreach." I said and then had a realization. "Hell's bells! I think he is going to take her there!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It is the only other place I can think of!" I exclaimed and got up.

"Take it easy, you should rest before you do anything reckless like the last time!" Michael told me.

"True, it is better to go in with a plan at least! I know Natsu would storm in throwing his fire magic around like nothing even with the layline being there." I said imagining what his magic would do to the island.

"Good point." He said.

"Now I am worried what Nick would do to her."

"Just trust in the Lord Harry, you will get her back like with Mexico." Michael told me.

I nodded.

We did have some rest and when I got downstairs, I saw everyone pigging out on pancakes. I did see a box of nails near Gajeel's plate knowing that he needs to recharge.

"Hey! Is there any way of having some fire in my belly?" Natsu asked.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Hope asked him.

"No! I eat fire all the time it helps…" he started and he saw me glare. "Only a little bit!"

"Would a burning log do?" Molly asked.

"It's something!" he said after eating some bacon.

Michael went out and brought a plank of wood and lit it on fire and Natsu took it and ate in happiness.

"Kids, time for school!" Charity exclaimed.

The kids got to the van and Charity looked at all of us and said, "Michael told me what is going on, be careful will you and make sure Maggie gets back safe!"

"Don't worry! We will make sure she does!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Good luck getting home." Charity said and kissed Michael on the cheek and left the house.

Once the van left, we saw a huge blade fly through the window and hit the wall.

"The hell!?" Natsu asked.

We ran outside and saw one of the dark guild guys form another blade and was about to throw it but stopped.

"Ah, finally you all appeared!"

"Who are you!?" Michael asked.

He pulled down his hood and exclaimed, "The name's Ivan and I know Gajeel is here!"

"I guess I have myself a challenger." Gajeel said as he stepped up.

"Ah! There you are! I was hoping to fight the Metal Dragon Slayer!" he exclaimed and threw the blade at him.

Gajeel grabbed it and ate the blade.

"Whoa! From nails to blades, he knows how to eat!" Butters exclaimed.

"It does power his magic after all!" Wendy exclaimed.

Gajeel pulled out his own blade, "Enough throwing, let's see what you got with hand to hand combat!"

"My pleasure!" Ivan exclaimed and pulled out a sword and charged at him and they started to fight.

"Go Gajeel!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Piece of cake!" he exclaimed and used one of his metal spells and caused the guy to get cut.

"The hell?" he asked.

"Tell me something! One of your guys has taken a little girl! Where was she taken to and is this Nicodemus guy with you?" Gajeel asked.

I definitely like this guy! He knows how to get to the point!

"I guess you're talking about a little girl related to the Winter Knight? Of course she is with Mr. Archleon who we're working with!" Ivan said.

"Knew it!" I exclaimed and came over to him. "Tell me where is she being kept!"

He pulled one of his blades on me and I backed away a bit. I had a feeling if that thing touched me then I'm screwed. I guess Nicodemus sent this guy out to toy with me and Gajeel.

"Ah, afraid of a little metal? Maybe I should make you even more afraid of me!" Ivan exclaimed and then metal discs flew at me. I tried to dodge and felt one get me on my cheek.

"Harry!" Molly yelled.

I screamed in agony.

"Iron Dragon! WING ATTACK!" Gajeel yelled and got some of the discs.

"FUEGO!" I yelled and got the others.

"Are you okay man?" Gajeel asked me.

"Will be!" I exclaimed.

"Look out!" Juvia yelled.

More metal rained on us and I used my shield bracelet to cover myself while Gajeel covered my other flank. I can see why iron can be a fairie's worst enemy but a guy like Gajeel would be handy in the Winter Court. I even saw him eat some of the metal that fell on us and managed to give a roar and blew the guy off his feet and hit the fence.

"Molly!" I called out.

She nodded and formed her ice prison around him and I walked over to Ivan and asked, "Tell me something, where is my daughter you bastard!?"

He started to tremble and said, "Nicodemus will be taking her somewhere in the middle of the lake from what I heard before I got here."

"A lake?" Gajeel asked.

"Knew it! She is going to be taken to Demonreach." I said.

"What, are you going to kill me or something?" Ivan asked.

"Nope, you don't want to die away from home! Time to ship you away." I said.

Molly nodded and sent him to Mab.

"Deomonreach, you know about it?" Gajeel asked.

"It was the place I called home for a few months and been keeping many monsters from rising from its depths ever since." I answered.

"I guess we're going back?" Molly asked.

"Yep! We're making sure Murphy and Thomas are in this as well." I answered.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! I am back again with another chapter! I know this one looks a bit clunky but I did just finish another book and trying to get back into the swing of things. So bear with me! Just stay tuned as I am about to finish this fic!


	28. Chapter 28

Trebuchet

Chapter 28

We arrived at Demonreach by the afternoon and got onto it where I thought someone was watching us from afar but shrugged it off like it was nothing. I knew that the island's history had to deal with people vanishing many years back. I even almost lost my life when Dresden grabbed the noose around my neck to choke me in the freezing water that winter we had Johnny Markone and the Archive on the island. I still want to kill him for that whenever I saw his smug face.

"Where to now?" one of the Three Tail Thorn members asked.

One of the squires pointed towards the lighthouse and we headed up the hill to it with the sleeping girl.

"Never thought sleep magic would be so effective." One of the squires handed me on paper.

"Maybe the magic in Fiore is as strong but who knows how strong it will be here." I said.

I remembered how the Snoozer guy went to sleep right away himself and even had a pale paller to his face from the amount of magic he used. It was true that the magical restrictions of this world take their toll on them.

We got to the lighthouse where we lied the child down and the squires headed out to keep watch.

"You all should keep watch in case this Dresden guy shows up with Fairy Tail." The leader said.

"Yes sir!" they said and followed them.

"I guess no waste of time when they show up?" I asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't mind going up those Dragons with this new power you handed me." He answered.

"Are they as powerful as you say?" I asked.

"Four hundred years before my time in Fiore, the dragons vanished from our world but they had taught special people to use magic in order to slay dragons and Natsu Drakneil uses fire, Gajeel Redfox is known for iron, and finally Wendy Marvell is known for sky or shall I say wind magic! I will able to slay them with my magic and this coin." He said.

"Interesting, dragons here are disguised as humans and have to smoke a cigarette to keep the fire as a disguise," I said.

He laughed a bit and said, "That sounds ridiculous!"

I smirked and said, "From what you told me, I can't wait to see what these three can do."

He nodded.

Meanwhile…

"Let me get this straight! Nicodemus has sent some guys to take your daughter and my niece to Demonreach is the same island where we almost died even when the old Winter Lady tried to end the world?" Thomas asked.

I had Michael drop us off at Thomas; place which he kind of resisted at first but I had a feeling that Thomas would be handy and called Murphy on top of it. I did notice how she smiled when she came in with her guns at her belt and her newer armor that Charity had made her after the last visit Nicodemus had made.

"Is this place as dangerous as it sounds?" Natsu asked as he ate another lit log that Sarissa made for him.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Thomas asked him."

No! I eat fire to keep magic powerful!" he answered.

"I did see Gajeel eat nails like potato chips at breakfast so I believe it!" Sania exclaimed.

"Well, Demonreach is known for being an islad that is hard to be found on maps because people used to live there a very long time ago and vanished!" I told him.

"What? How?" Grey asked.

"Not sure, people thought it was a curse or in our realm as wizards it might have been the monsters kept in the caves underground that were almost unleashed a little while back." I answered.

"Monsters?" Happy asked nervously.

"I don't want to get into the full history but I have been living there for a while to keep them at bay and knowing Nick, he mighgt have taken my daughter as a major bit of revenge for almost killing him in the water there during winter a few years back or when Mab and I fooled him recently." I answered.

"It could be both!" Tessa exclaimed from her little corner. "You have been a major thorn in our sides and no matter what we do you won't stay down!"

I glared icicles at her and she stayed in her corner.

"Wait, what about Michael, shouldn't he be here?" Juvia asked."

Well, he got hurt really badly that same winter I was on the island to save Johnny and a little girl that they wanted to change into one of them." I said.

"That is why we're here to take up the slack until someone takes his place!" Butters exclaimed.

"So Boss, what is the plan? We hit him dead on or just sneak around?" Molly asked."

Since I am bonded with the island, I would say Fairies stay close to me!" I answered.

"What do you mean stay close to you?" Carla asked.

"Well Mary Poppins, you are not from this world and if you get lost on that island you won't find your way back without the right trail." I answered.

"He does have a point." Thomas said.

"How do you bond with an island?" Happy asked.

I sweat nervously since everyone cracked jokes when I mentioned it while the White Council, well mostly my grandfather, Ebeneiser McCoy, got mad about it and warned me the effects of what I have done. It proved handy since it gave me what the creature sees on the island.

"I'd rather not get into that right now." I said instead since they wouldn't understand the magic I used.

"Anything else?" Grey asked.

"

Keep a look out for Nicodemus' men and those dark guild guys if they decide to hide." I answered.

"Those dark guild guys are a piece of cake! They don't have the Faerie Queen magic we have!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Looks like we take on the fire power while they take on the magic power." Murphy said.

"Fix and I can help since I can manipulate trees and bushes." Sarissa said.

"Good! That means I can freeze them!" Molly exclaimed.

"Then that's a plan then!" I exclaimed.

We got to the docks where the Water Beetle was tied up. Gajeel and Natsu went pale when they saw it.

"Don't tell me you get sick on a boat as well?" I asked.

"Anything that moves makes them sick." Panther Lily answered.

"Wendy?" Carla asked.

"One step ahead of you!" she exclaimed and she casted the spell and we all got onto the boat where Thomas untied the boat and started it up and we were off.

As we sailed, both Gajeel and Natsu hit the side of the boat and threw up over the railing.

"I guess the spell didn't work!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Well, I keep on saying it does get weaker and I guess the Summer magic won't keep it as strong as everyone hopes." Wendy said.

"At least it wasn't on my boots." Murphy said.

"At least we're not on a train then." Butters said.

"They even acted like this during the Grand Magic Games when they were on a train as one of the challenges." Erza said.

He snickered a bit.

"I take these Grand Magic Games are like the Olympics here?" Molly asked.

"If you're thinking that they have gaming events? Yes." Erza said.

"Interesting, never thought you guys would compete in something like that." Sarissa said.

"It tests how guilds are able to work with each other and then fight one on one against each other." Lucy said.

"No wonder you were able to take on a good portion of the maze." Butters said to Wendy.

We got to the island and I noticed a figure on the dock and knew that we were going to have a welcoming party from someone that I made a strong bond with over time.

Author's Comemntary

Hey guys! Back with another commentary and chapter! I am not sure if you guys have been paying attention to Death Battle, if you don't know what that is to anyone new here it is basically if you pit characters each other with their skill and even magic to see who would win. If you remembered the Deadliest Vampire Part 2 from Second Vampire Chronicle, I based that on Death Battle.

Anyways, their next match is Natsu against Ace from _One Piece_ which is an interesting match up since they did have Erza against Zorro. I wanted to bring this up knowing that there are a lot of Natsu fans and heck I do have a wallscroll of him and Grey on my wall. It will be an interesting match since we already know how much _One Piece_ can get in ridiculousness. So, check it out when you can including Erza's fight! Stay tuned for the next match!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"What is that?" Grey asked.

I saw the spirit watch us pull up to the dock.

"That's the island spirit." I said once Thomas killed the engine.

I heard Mouse growl as we got off the boat.

"What's with him?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, he has been quiet when we got here." Lily said.

"I guess he smells the dark magic coming from this place." I said.

"Come to think of it, I can smell some of it too and smells gross!" Natsu exclaimed.

"

Got to love magical blood hounds." Sania said.

"I find it interesting someone who has Dragon Magic can not only eat things for it but can smell magic." Butters said as we got onto the land.

"This place is scary." Wendy said.

I got close to Alfred and said, "Hey there Alfred! What troubles you these days?"

"A

Lfred!? It has a name?" Natsu exclaimed and laughed with Happy.

"It was an accident." I said.

It looked at him and the rest of Fairy Tail and it looked like he wanted to attack them.

"W

Hoa there! These guys won't harm you! We came to help you." I said.

"They are like the ones with the dark cloaks that travel with the Anduriel holder." Alfred said with a low rumble.

"So it is true, Nicodemus is here! Did he come with a little girl at all?" I asked.

He nodded.

Mouse started to whine a bit and Molly stroke his ears and said, "Don't worry buddy, we will get her home."

"I guess he's feeling guilty." Murphy said.

"Where did they take her?" I asked.

Demonreach pointed at the lighthouse and I nodded at everyone and said, "Come on!"

We started to walk and then that was when Mouse growled.

"What's wrong with him?" Juvia asked.

That was when the trees came alive and created cages around us with the roots and branches. We heard guns clicking and saw Nicodemus' squires point their guns at us as well and then a dark hooded figure shown up.

"Finally the wizard and Fairy Tail appear!" a woman's voice boomed and she pulled down her hood to reveal herself and the guild tattoo on her neck.

"I guess Nicodemus has your guild wrapped around his fingers!" I exclaimed.

"He saved our leader from being weak in this werld!" she yelled and had the branches wrap around my arms and I cringed in pain.

"Harry!" Milly exclaimed.

Murphy shot at the branches but they went at her and did the same thing to her like me.

"Hold on!" Thomas exclaimed and tried to cut some of them but had no luck.

The woman cackled and said, "Fool!"

Suddenly, she noticed the branches around Sarissa were floating around her and asked, "What? What are you doing?"

She closed her eyes and then caused the branches to break and she was freed along with Molly.

"Whoa!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Hey Dargon Slayers, your turn!" Molly exclaimed.

"Fire Dragon Iron FIST!" Natsu yelled and managed to free himself and Thomas with the same force.

"Iron Dragon KICK!" Gajeel yelled and released himself, Murphy, Juvia, and Erza.

"My turn! Sky Dragon WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled and freed the rest of us and we fell to the ground.

"How dare you!" the woman yelled and started to make the trees to attack us.

"I think not! ORBIUS!" Molly yelled and froze the branches with her ice orbs and caused them to break.

"Hey boss! Shouldn't you head for the lighthouse!?" Molly asked.

"Good point!" I exclaimed.

"What about you guys!?" Murphy asked as she tried to shoot one of the branches.

"We will handle her!" Sarissa exclaimed as she burned a branch.

"Now go!" Molly yelled and froze another.

We started to run and that was when a huge tornado blocked our way."The hell?" Butters asked.

"So, you think you can get to that lighthouse wizard?" a man's voice asked and we saw another dark cloak appear and that caused Mouse to growl.

"I guess Nicodemus doesn't want me to get closer, huh?" I asked.

"He just wants you to try and see how strong we are on this island." He answered with a grin and used a huge breeze and hit us which caused a huge force on all of us.

"I can't breathe!" Juvia exclaimed.

"He is trying to crush us with this wind!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Too bad you…don't…have Libra…" Erza said.

I opened my eyes to see Wendy sucking up the wind that was hitting us.

"I think the kid is not affected by all this!" I said and then smirked. "Hey Wendy, need a little help?"

"I think she would appreciate it!" Carla exclaimed.

The guy used more wind until the others fell to their knees and both me and Wendy stood standing.

"Why are you two not down on your knees like your friends?" he asked.

"You forgot there is a small Dragon in this guild!" I yelled.

"Sky Dragon…" Wendy started.

"Veritive…" I started.

"Huh!?" he asked.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

"SERVITAS!" I yelled and we both hit the guy head on and he hit the stone stairway that led towards the lighthouse.

"Whoa!" Sania exclaimed.

"I noticed he was straining himself under the wind." Wendy explained.

"No wonder you were sucking up most of the wind." Natsu said.

"Enough chatting! We have a major psycho ahead of us!" I yelled.

That was when we saw Nicodemus appear and said, "A psycho am I? Just when you have my wife on your side?"

She glared and said, "I wanted to take out the wizard and you but ended up being knocked out."

"Oh please, you know I have a powerful coin as much as you dearie." He said.

She glared.

"Now! I think you came for something didn't you?" Nicodemus asked and snapped his fingers.

We saw one of the other dark hoods show up with my daughter who was asleep.

"Maggie!" I yelled.

"Aw, maybe we should wake her up so she can see her daddy." He said.

The guy nodded and muttered a spell in her ear and she opened her eyes and looked around and then saw me, "Daddy!?"

"That's the kid? She doesn't look like you." Natsu said.

I clunked him in the head with my staff.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Don't mind him, despite distancing himself from her he is a bit touchy." Murphy said.

"Let the girl go Nicodemus!" I yelled.

"Why would I when you as the Winter Knight and his Queen had tricked me in order to get treasures of the Underworld?" he yelled.

"Great, he met up with these guys to have revenge on me." I said.

"What is he talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Mab and Johnny Markone played a very wise trick that made us go into the Underworld a few months back and Nicodemus ran off with his tail between his legs." I answered.

"Natsu Drakneil!" we heard and saw a huge guy that took off his hood and he had a bald head with the guild's mark on the bald spot near his ear.

"Looks like you know my name!" he exclaimed.

"Of course! How can we not know the winners of the Grand Magic Games, Fairy Tail! It looks like we get to fight you in this world one on one!" he exclaimed.

"Except you tried to kidnap innocent people from their homes for your own greedy gains!" Erza yelled.

That was when I saw a pair of eyes appear on his forehead and knew that is when we were all doomed.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! I know this was an action packed chapter since I did get another troll on show up but on this fic. I know the last story was not as great but seriously, this gets called boring? I try to make my fan fiction as readable as possible and did try to improve this crossover since yes, I admit the last one was not as great and yet it did get a lot of hits from it. Look guys! We are doing our best as writers even though there are most that do write great stories but they need to take some Japanese words out in my opinion which does irk me to read some stories. I am about to finish this one up sooon so stay tuned if you can.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

When I saw those glowing green eyes appear on the Three Tail Thorn's leader I knew we were doomed.

"So, you gave this guy a coin." Tessa said as she walked forward.

"They were weak in this world and the only way of making them stronger is to make their leader stronger." Nicodemus said.

Anduriel glared at her.

"Don't worry, I wasn't working for your enemy." She told them both.

"Wait a second, you weren't a friend?" Wendy asked.

"Oh lease, Tessa is nothing but a traitorous dragonfly from the start!" Sania exclaimed.

"Foolish child, I am a Denarian! I just went with you all so I can find my foolish husband who turned tale last time!" she exclaimed and cackled.

"Now you can see that I have won Fairy Tail! Not only I have the wizard's daughter but have your own enemy on my side Fairy Tail!" Nicodemus exclaimed.

The leader smirked and sent a huge comet of fire flying and came at us.

"Look out!" I yelled.

It hit the ground first and then another came raining at me and Natsu which I blocked with my shield bracelet. I did smell the familiar brimstone smell and knew that not only this guy was a fire wizard but one with Hellfire.

"Ugh! That smells awful!" Natsu exclaimed.

:I guess you can smell it too?" I asked.

"Of course! I don't think my Dragon side would find it appetizing!" he told me.

"Aw, the Fire Dragon afraid of my flames? Why not be afraid of my new form!" the leader exclaimed and then that is when he changed into the six legged Ursiel.

"Harry, didn't you say that Ursiel was lost in the Underworld?" Sania asked.

"I thought it was but I guess Nick retrieved the coin before he left." I said.

"Kill tyhem." Nicodemus ordered and I heard Maggie scream as Ursiel charged at us.

"Maggie!" I yelled and threw my ice magic at it.

"Fire Dragon IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled and tried to punch it but got grabbed and thrown away.

"No Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"I guess we have to take over!" Gajeel exclaimed and then sent his roar attack and Wendy followed suit. Ursiel threw him off and one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits attacked with lightning.

"Harry!" I heard Molly and saw her appear with Fix and Sarissa.

"I guess you fought that one guy off?" I asked.

"You got it." Sarissa said with a smile.

"Incoming!" we heard.

A fire comet came at us and Erza blocked it and we heard, "Ice Make DRAGON!"

Grey managed to land a hit on Ursiel and he roared and let a huge plume of fire out of his mouth and Erzd Juvia yelled, "Water NUBULA!"

It extinguished the flames and it caused a curtain of steam.

"Harry! You need to get Maggie back!" Molly yelled.

I nodded and looked at Happy and asked, "Hey! Can you carry me?"

"What? You're trusting a cat?" Sania asked.

Happy looked me up and down and said, "I think so!"

"Very well!" I exclaimed and clipped my staff to my belt. "Let's get flying!"

"

Hey! Don't forget about me! I think you need Summer with you." Fix said.

"Promise not to kill me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh please, the one time that Summer and Winter work together you still remember what took place during Halloween." He said.

I did see Mouse look at me and said, "Don't worry boy, I will bring her back! Molly and the others sure need your help against the amount of dark magic flying around."

He gave me the big doggy smile and ran and bit one of URsiel's legs and he roared in pain. I think the leader will have a nice souvenir when he gets back home.

"Grab on!" Happy exclaimed as he changed.

Me and Fix grabbed onto him and I said, "Please keep your arms and legs inside the flying cat at all times! Thank you for flying Happy Airliiiinnneeesss!"

We flew up into the air and headed North to find Nick and my daughter.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait again! I had press to do at MegaCon Orlando and now I am back with another chapter! Hoping to finish this fic soon since the ending is coming to me so stay tuned!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Ow! My head!" I exclaimed as I woke up. "What happened?"

I remembered the leader of the Three Tail Thorn Guild throwing me across this island that Harry called Demonreach. I even remembered how he turned into a humongous bear with six legs. I never seen something like that in Fiore except for Lucy's Celestial Spirits except they all had two legs unless she called the mermaid one that sang.

I saw that I was in a tree and got myself down in one piece and tried to look around for the others. I had a feeling that I was far away from the shoreline as I walked. When I stopped at one point to call someone's name, I heard some rustling in the bushes. I decided to hide and then heard footsteps and small grunts and whines.

"Shut it brat!" I heard a deep rumbling voice.

I had a feeling that it was the guy who held Harry's kid that escaped with Nico-something-or-other and Tessa.

"So, what should we do about her since she is the Wizard's daughter and all?" Tessa asked.

"Figuring that she may have some magic inside of her that she would be great with a coin." Nico said.

I remembered how Tessa and the Three Tail Thorn guy changed and wondered, _Is that what is changing them?_

"Too bad you lost Lashiel in the Underworld." Tessa said.

"I think I will find her that will suit her." Nico said.

"No! Please!" I heard the kid cry.

I remembered how kids in Fiore have been hurt by bad wizards in the past and remembered how Visca's daughter was almost hurt during the Grand Magic Games and Lucy had to help her during her match. Thinking about what they might do to Harry's kid really pissed me off and that is when I charged in.

"Fire Dragon ROOOOAARRRR!"

That knocked everyone off their feet and I went to the girl and asked, "Are you okay?"

She saw me and said, "Wait a second, you with my dad earlier!"

"Yeah, I was thrown over here and heard what these bad guys said!" I told her.

She saw something behind and yelled, "Look out!"

Tessa attacked me in her bug form and I dodged and yelled, "Fire Dragon IRON FIST!"

I upper cutted her and she went to the ground.

"A feisty one aren't you?" Nico asked as he tried to stab me with his sword and I dodged.

"Take this! Another Fire Dragon ROAR!" I yelled.

His shadow absorbed my attack and that was when one of Tessa's claws was at my throat.

"Not bad Wizard! I guess the Fairie Queens gave you a major boost? I can feel it through your magic."

"Let him go!" the kid yelled and tried to hit Nico but his shadow grabbed her.

"What will you do now Dragon Slayer?" Nico asked.

"Fire Dragon WING ATTACK!" I yelled and got all three of them.

I picked up the kid and tried to run but I felt drowsy as I ran.

"

Nappy time!" I said and went to my knees.

"No! Don't!" the kid yelled.

"I guess that was easy." The guy that held her said.

"Maybe we should give him a coin." Tessa said.

"Hmm, not a bad idea!" Nico said and had a piece of silver in hand.

I knew that I was going to have a big change and hoped that Harry could get here and fast.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I felt like I was alone. I couldn't feel the ground nor hear a screaming girl who was calling out for me or daddy, which I knew it was Harry, nor Nicodemus taking steps towards me in the grass. It felt like I couldn't feel anything nor hear anything.

" _Ah! I have a new host!"_ I heard.

" _Who are you?"_ I asked.

" _I am Dragoiel! I am one of the Blackened Denarus!"_ the voice said.

That was when something cold went into my hand and felt it sink in and things became dark for me even with my flame.

Meanwhile…

We flew over Demonreach and I guided Happy as I looked through Alfred's eyes to find Nicodemus and where he may have held Maggie.

"Anything yet?" Fix asked.

"Not yet!" I answered and looked at Happy. "Can you go any faster?"

"I am going as fast as I can! I am also keeping an eye out for Natsu!" he answered.

I remembered how our pink haired friend was thrown by Ursiel and it looked like he may have landed across the island.

As we flew, I noticed a huge pillar of flame and I pointed at it and said, "Over there!"

Happy flew over and landed and I noticed the area was charred. I did see the Three Tail THorn guy on the ground looking like he got burned.

"The hell?" Fix asked.

"Well, we finally got another." I said and sent the guy to Faerie and then noticed the smell.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy asked as he looked around.

I called out for Maggie and Natsu.

After a moment, I heard a whimper as we passed a bush.

"Maggie?" I asked.

"Daddy?" I heard.

That was when I saw my daughter run out and came up to me and hugged me.

"Thank goodness you weren't hurt." I said but did notice the sleep shirt she wore aad some burnt singes. "Where's Natsu?"

"Huh? You mean the pink haired guy?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"N

Ot sure, he hed green eyes appear on his forehead and caused a huge fire out of his mouth!" she exclaimed.

"Green eyes?" Fix asked."

Great! Nicodemus got to him." I said.

"Oh no, that means he has changed into a beast like that Three Tail Thorn guy?" Happy asked.

Maggie looked at Happy said, "You just talked!"

"Hi there! I'm Happy!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, enough the niceties, we have to find Natsu before he burns down the island with Hellfire." I said.

"What?" Fix asked.

"Well, when I had the coin I used Hellfire and now Natsu is able to do the same with whatever coin Nick had given him and I am afraid what he might do." I explained and turned to Happy, "Take Maggie somewhere safe."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"But I want to come with you!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Look sweetie, you need to be safe and this cat will get you there and Mouse is waiting for you at the end." I told her.

"Oh right Mouse! Is he okay?" she asked.

"He is! He is helping this cat's friends fight the bad guys, just be good and stay with this cat." I said.

"Okay!" she said.

"Come on!" Happy exclaimed and guided her through the trees.

I tried to track Natsu down's trail if he had one despite the Hellfire being inside him. As we walked, I saw singed branches and even a burnt tree.

"That would mean he did come this way." Fix said.

I nodded.

We got to a clearing where we heard, "Fire Dragon ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRR!"

A big tree exploded and that was when Tessa in mantis form went down and she changed back with her clothes torn and some of it burned.

"Stop it Dragon Slayer!" Nicodemus yelled as he had his sword out and Anduriel glaring at him.

"Natsu!" I yelled.

I saw big wings that were dark flames and the green eyes on his forehead.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Fix yelled.

"I gave him a coin obviously." Nicodemus said.

"I can see that and even smelled the Hellfire in the air!" I exclaimed.

That was when Natsu changed into a dragonic beast and he had the sigil for the coin on his forehead as well.

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed.

That was when he roared and used his flames and they flew at us. We both jumped as a huge comet of Hellfire hit the ground.

"Fuego!" I yelled and sent my own fire which it got gobbled up.

"Take this!" Fix yelled and took out his sword and ran at him and started to fight him.

"Glacius!" I yelled and tried to freeze Natsu but he dodged and it froze the tree instead and he came at me with fire.

"Harry! Look out!" Fix yelled.

I held up my arm and formed my shield all around me. I even had Winter help me to give more force to it. I still remember how my hand became a major melted mess and had to heal over time even if I had a fallen angel in my head, which helped spawn a spirit of intellect a few months back. Which is over at Molly's place.

"Take this! FORZARE!" I yelled once the flames dissipated and hit him with a huge force of wind a slight bit of frost.

He hit the tree and he changed back.

"Fix!" I yelled.

He nodded and then formed a branch cage around him.

"Good." I said.

Suddenly, flames burned it and the tree along with it and Natsu growled at us.

"

Oh crap! I forgot he still had summer in him." I said.

That was when he ran off towards the others were.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

"We better get there before he does!" Fix exclaimed as we ran.

"Looks like we're done Tessa." Nicodemus said and picked her up and he flew off to the unknown with her in his arms.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry if I didn't do anything with the new spirit that was born at the end of _Skin Game,_ I think it would be fair to wait until the next book and beyond to know what she is since all we know she was born from Lash and Harry. I am still waiting like you all hope it will be awesome! While with this, it is almost done so stay tuned as the sotry continues!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Back at the fight against Ursiel…

"Open! Gate of the Goat! CAPRICORN!" Lucy exclaimed and a big guy with goat horns appeared among flower petals.

"Yeeesss Miss Lucy?" Capircorn asked."

We have an even harder fight since Scorpio and Cancer couldn't hit that bear thing!" she told him and pointed at Ursiel, who was fighting off Grey, Gajeel, and both Sania and Erza who were trying to reach for the area that the coin might be on him.

"Yes ma'am!" he exclaimed and charged head first into it and gave it a big head butt.

This caused Ursiel to roar and go after him.

Capricorn dodged and went after him again.

"Not bad!" Sania told him.

"Try the leeeggs!" he exclaimed and went for them.

Ursiel sent another Hellfire comet and everyone managed to dodge it.

"How are we going to hit him again if he keeps on sending out his fire powers?" Grey asked.

That was when we noticed s figure appear and I had chills run up and down my spine when Natsu appeared but with dark shadows and glowing green eyes on his forehead.

"Natsu?" Wendy asked."

Hell Dragon…IRON FIST!"

Ursiel got hit head on and went down with the coin falling from his shoulder.

"Sania!" I yelled.

"Got it!" He exclaimed and ran with a handkerchief with a cross stitched into it and caught it.

"And it is a home run!" Murphy exclaimed.

Sarissa used her vines to form the cage and sent the guy off.

"We finally beat these guys!" she exclaimed.

"That would mean we can go home!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Not yet!" I exclaimed.

I walked up to Natsu.

"Butters? What is it?" Molly asked.

I got closer to Natsu and asked, "Hey, what did Nicodemus do to you?"

He glared at me and asked, "What do you mean?"

"What is going on?" Gajeel asked Sania.

That was when Natsu used his roar and flew into a tree."

Butters!" Molly yelled.

I saw stars in my vision as Natsu was about to walk to me."

Stop!" Gajeel yelled.

He growled and the eyes on his forehead glowed again and I knew that Nicodemus gave him a coin and tried to yell at him to get away from him but Natsu slapped him away like nothing.

"What's with you man!?" Grey yelled.

Molly went after him with one of her ice attacks and Natsu went after her and shocked her with lightning that had a green tinged.

"Molly!" Sarissa exclaimed.

"Hell Lightning Dragon…ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!"

That was when everything exploded around us and everything went black and I wondered which coin did Natsu get after seeing what he can do. Now Harry must get to us and fast!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Fix and I ran towarrds the lakeshore area where Natsu was heading for. As we got closer to the area, we heard a big explosion and saw lightning and smoke from that area.

'That does not look good!' Fix exclaimed.

I shook my head and we got to tthe spot and saw Natsu in Denarius form which was a dragon form with pink andd white scales which I guess to take on the colors of his scarf. He also had humongous bug wings instead of the majestic dragon wings I am used to seeeing in books and saw that Sarissa was standing in front of him with torn clothes and her hair messed up.

I did see the others on the ground knocked out and their clothing was torn and knew what might have happened.

'Sarrissa!' Fix yelled as he ran over.

'Fix?' She asked.

He turned and saw us and he was able to recognized me and asked, 'Harry?'

'He still recognizes you?' Fix asked.

'Natsu…' I heard and saw Wendy wakee up.

Fix heard Gajeeel groan in pain and he said, 'Do nott know what had happened to you Salamander but you need to fight it!'

That was wheen Natsu roared and a huge Heellfireball with lightning surrounding it flew at us and I held up my arm to form a big shield to protect us. I ffelt the heat and smelled the smoke and remembeered how I flung thee same flames years ago all thanks to a similar coin.

'What should we do about Natsu now that he has a coin?' Fix asked once the smoke evaporated.

'Wait a sec, you are saying that Nick guy gave Natsu a coin we managed to get from the guy from Three Tail Thorn?' Gajeel asked.

'Yeah and it looks like a dragon one since he is a Dragon Slayer.' I answered.

'Enough chatting guys! He is about to attack again!' Fix yelled.

Lightning came at us and we jumped away.

'Hope tjhis works! FUEGO!' I yelled.

Flames flew at him and he came out of it without a scratch.

'Hells bells!' I exclaimed.

Then lightning hit me and I screamed.

'Harry!' Gajeel yelled.

Once I hit the ground, I heard Nattsu roar but not any kind of roar but a roar that was in sorrow. I thought that Natsu was feeling bad to take a friend oujt and I heard him grunt, 'Let go of me…'

'Harry!' Wendy yelled.

'Get up!' Gajeel yelled.

I felt the cold from Winter and I knew that it was time for me to get back up and get that coin out of him and that was when I felt my owbn flames to flarre, not any ordinary flames but Soul Fire.

Author Commentary:

Hey guys! Felt like coming in with another commentary. I know it is weird not seeing some of the words in contraction form it is because I wrote this chapter on Pages. Somehow the apostrophe and quote key only gives me quote marks than apostrophe. I wanted to try out something to see how Fan Fiction works on my ˙ Nmmy Ipad. I am becoming an Access Tech Specialist so I need to see ow things work and how to navigate on different platforms when it dcomes to word processing and web brrowsers for certain websites. Heck, I got to learn morre about file transferring which ttook me days to do an entire document on it.

Anyways, when I did the rrough draft of this chapter, I had the coin taken from Natsu all thanks to the Sky Drill but I thought why not have Harry join in the fight for real since he is more familiar with the Denarians since he had a coin himself. I am thinking up the ending aned how they6 will save Natsu from this coin. Reason why I created the dragon coin is that we have not seen all the creatures from all tghe coins so a dragon would make sense with Natsu. Let us see what I come up with in the neext chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I got up and took my staff where the runes were glowing a bright blue lighe.

you okay?" Sarissa asked me.

"Hey Dragon Face! Eat this! Fuego!" I yelled and sent out Soul Fire.

I noticed the eyes on Natsu's forehead go wide-eyed as the fireball get him head on and he roared.

"Time for another!" I yelled and sent another blue fireball and that got him to come after me.

While I was fighting, I didn't notice that Butters woke up.

"Waldo! Are you okay?" Fix asked him.

"Yeah, will be unless Natsu tried to burn the island." He answered as he got up."Harry? Are

He saw me fighting Natsu and was wide-eyed and asked, "Is he nuts!?"

"Sort of, you know what Mab did to him right?" Fix asked.

He grabbed his sword and said, "Well, if he is trying to get the coin off of Natsu then I better try too!"

He pulled out his sword as Fix asked, "I guess you got hit by Mab."

"No, just knowing that polka will never die!" he answered and charged forward.

"Polka?" Fix asked.

"FORZARE!" I yelled and managed to hit Natsu and got him against a tree.

"Hary!" I heard and turned to see Butters and swung his sword to knock Natsu on his butt.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Natsu asked in his normal voice.

He was in his normal, his normal, Dragon Slayer-self.

"Let go of the coin." Butters said.

"I wish I could but it doesn't want to let go of me! What the hell is this thing!?" he yelled.

Me and Butters looked at each other and then asked Natsu, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It likes my dragon and Summer halves and not willing to let go." He said.

"So, you're saying you're trying to fight it off?" Butters asked.

He

A

T was when we saw the eyes again and heard from his mouth, "You fool! You can't get rid of a Fallen Denarius! Not that easily!"

"Hell's bells, did Nick give you something that is hard to get rid of?" I asked.

"Did anyone let go of their coins easily?" Butters asked.

"I remembered this one homeless guy let go of Ursiel once." I answered.

"I did remember Sania let go of his own coin." Butters said.

"Wizard! Or shall I say Winter Knight! Why not come back to us?" Natsu said in the coin's voice so-to-speak."

I don't think so! INFRIEGA!" I yelled and Natsu dodged and cackled."

This is going to be harder than I thought!" Butters exclaimed as he dodged a lightning bolt.

As we fought him with sword and magic, I was trying to figure out what to do and then noticed Sarissa go over to the tree next to Natsu and then touched it to make the tree sprout its brancehe and it hit Natsu head on.

"Now Wendy and Gajeel!" she yelled.

"Right! Sky Dragon!"

"Iron Dragon!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRR!" they yelled and Natsu and the demon coin screamed and went down and was grabbed by the branches as he went down.

He tried to destroy the branches."

Hey! Stand back!" we heard and I saw Molly with her little wands and knew what she was going to use.

"Hi

T the deck!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Both of the other Dragon Slayers asked.

She sent a huge sound wave and it caused Natsu to hit against the branches and shook the area with how loud it was. I even felt the ground crack underneath my feet as I shielded myself.

Molly panted once it finished verberbrating through the island and saw Natsu panting in his prison and we heard him cough and then a coin hit the ground and rolled to Butters' feet wher he took out a handkerchief and picked it up.

"I guess we got it out of him." He said.

"Wait, I thought you were out cold like the others." I told Molly.

"I heard what was going on and got up and knew I had to do something and knew my One Woman Rave can do something at last minute." She said with a smile on her face.

"Natsu!" we heard and we saw Happy appear with my daughter and landed.

"That was fun!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Maggie?" I asked.

She ran over and I hugged her.

"Happy felt the earth shake and decided to fly me over here." She said.

"At least the cat kept you safe." Molly said.H

Appy called for Natsu's name and we saw him out and Sarissa said, "Don't worry, he is just resting! I will make sure he heals from anything what the coin might have done."

"

Good idea." I said.

"Interesting! Your old magic took out a Dragon Slayer my little lady!" we heard and saw Mab.

"Mab? What brings you here?" I asked.

"Oh Demonreach made a call and I came, I had a feeling that old Nicodemus was up to no good." She said."

You knew about that?" I asked."T

H

En why not come here sooner?" Molly asked.

"Well, you were in the middle of the most interesting battle I will ever see." She answered with a huge smile on her face.

"At least this situation is over in time for the Mid-Summer Eve's." we heard another voice and saw Titania.

"Finally our Queen shows up." Fix said.

"I did fillow my sister here to make sure you were okay." She said.

"That would mean Fairy Tail will be going home, right?" Mab asked her.

"Yes! Let them heal, I don't think their world would appreciate the taint of a Denarius on their Champion Fire Dragon." Titania said.

We gathered Natsu and got back to the cottage where we waited the night out and got back onto the Water Beetle the next morning and glad Natsu was still asleep but Gajeel…you know what happened…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

I lied in darkness ffor what felt like a year almost and knew that the coin was gone. I even knew Dragiel, the creature that inhabited the coin, had left all thanks to Harry and his buddies. I felt like I was lost all thanks to Dragiel kept its claws on me and not wanting to leave. Once it left, I felt relieved and felt a warm light touch me and my soul to heal it. It stayed until I started to hear voices and thought I was hearing the coin again but recognized it was Happy and woke up and found myself looking up at him and a girl with the same color eyes as Harry.

"He finally woke up!" the girl exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Thank goodness!" I heard and noticed Sarissa at my sede and she was a bit pale with a few dark circles under her eyes.

"What happened to me? How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You've been out for two days." Sarissa answered.

"What? Two days?" I asked.

"I've been busy with healing you and make sure that you weren't tainted by Nicodemus' coin." Sarissa answered.

"And we kept her company!" Happy exclaimed.

"Sounds like the Dragon is awake!" we heard and saw Harry in the room with a plate in hand.

"Hey! I guess you gave me a big beating?" I asked.

"More like giving me one with lightning." He answered and shown his shoulder where he had some bandages." He said and then handed me the plate of food.

"Wait, it's morning?" I asked.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

I started to eat some of the eggs and toast as Harry explained, "Well, some good news is that Mab and Titania have your way home."

"Really!?" Happy asked.

"Wait, they're not from here?" the girl asked Harry.

"No sweetie! Natsu and his friends came from another world and I am glad you were helped by him but like anyone else he has to go home with the others." Harry explained.

She turned to me and said, "Thanks for saving me from the bad man!"

"No problem." I said.

She got up and ran out of the room.

"I guess I was right, she was your kid when I saw Nicodemus with her." I said.

"You did help her out." Harry said.

I finished up and got into Molly's living room where everyone was eating their breakfast which they dropped and ran over to me wfr one group hug.

"

Hey! You made it sound like I died!" I exclaimed.

"You looked like you did!" Lucy exclaimed.

Grey hit me in the head and exclaimed, "And that is for shocking us with that attack!"

"Come on now! Something made me do it!" I exclaimed.

Molly gave a whistle and said, "Okay guys! We better get going soon! Mab and Titania are expecting us!"

The others got back to eating and saw that Murphy, Thomas, and both Butters and Sania weren't there.

"Where did the others go?" I asked.

"Murphy and Thomas had things to take care of at their home, especially Thomas with getting new windows for his salon." Fix answered.

"While Sania and Butters had some Holy Knight stuff to take care offespecially with the coin that you had." Molly said.

"They did wish us luck in getting home." Erza said.

They finished up and we left the apartment and headed for the lake area where there was a huge fog bank around it.

"Did the weather change?" Juvia asked.

"Well, where we need to meet the Queens is here." Molly answered.

"Let's get going." Harry said.

We stepped through and we where we were in a huge field of trees, grass, and flowers with a stone table with pieces that represented summer on it.

"Finally the Fire Dragon woke up." We heard Mab say.

"Well, he had to heal from the Denarian he had forced on him." Titania said and looked at Sarissa."

Don't worry, he is not tainted." She answered.

"Good, I even had to get that Three Tail Thorn leader to heal as well." Titania said.

"Speaking of which where are they?" I asked as I looked around us.

"We sent them through this." Titania answered and shown us a mirror that almost looked like the one in Fiore.

"We forged it while you were in Chicago, we had to get an answer from oen of these Three Tail guys to know what transported you all." Mab said.

"So, that will take us back?" Grey asked.

"Yes, the same exact place where you left too." Titania answered.

"Your time may be different there but you will be able to get back to normal." Mab said.

"

I guess we better get going then." Gajeel said.

"Yeah!" Panther Lily said.

"Even though you all may cause a lot of damage in some areas but thanks for showing up." Harry said.

"No problem, at least you helped us get around everything." I said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"By the way, before you all go!" Mab said.

I felt the Summer power come out and saw it along with the Winter power leave and go back to the Queens.

"Couldn't leave this world with it." Mab said.

"Good luck everyone!" Molly said as we walked up to the mirror.

"Thanks everyone!" Lucy exclaimed.

We stepped in and darkness surrounded us all.

We heard noises around us and what sounded like clicks in a echo background. I woke up and heard, "Salamander?"

I saw Laharl and sat up and saw that the Wizard Council guys arresting the Three Tail Thorn guys and saw a group of people ranging from kids to adults huddling with some of the other members and Durembolt.

"When did they get here?" Grey asked as he noticed the Council.

"There they are!" we heard and saw Levvie and saw her, Mira Jane, Elfman, and Lisana run over.

"We were worried about you guys!" Lisana exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys were gone for almost a week and decided to find you all!" Mira Jane exclaimed.

"We were far off…" I tried to say and saw that the mirror was gone. "It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Lisana asked.

"There was a mirror here!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Huh?" some of the Council guys asked and saw nothing around them. It felt weird knowing that we came from a mirror but find that it was no longer there. We heard the cheers of families reuniting with their loved ones as we left the castle we came what was supposed to be earlier in the day but it felt like a week had passed. I did remember Mab telling us that time would probably have gone forward in our world and she was right.

We returned to the guild hall where people were rejoicing and we felt odd because we knew it was real and that we went to a different world from our own but didn't want to tell anyone about it because they probably won't believe us.

"Do you think Harry and his friends would remember us?" Happy asked as we hung out at Lucy's apartment later on.

"Not sure, who knows what Mab and Titania might've done over there." Grey answered.

"I have a feeling that they would have to clean up what we have caused over there." Erza said.

"Especially with Natsu's fire magic." Carla said.

"Well, at least we're all home in our own beds." Lucy said.

We all nodded and I looked up at the sky through the window and wondered what was going on over there.

Meanwhile at Demonreach…

"So, we have to clean all this up?" Murph asked as we looked at the burned branches, trees, and ground from Natsu's tyrant rage on the island.

"Yeah, Alfred wasn't too happy about it." I said.

"I bet those Fairy Tail guys have a lot more damage bills due to what their magic can cause over there." Thomas said.

"Probably even more catastrophic." I said as we started to clean.

"So, what next?" Thomas asked me.

"Well, it is time for us to gather everyone from the Sealy Accords and talk about what we have to face next! I have a feeling that something big is coming and that we need everyone to work on the same page and not to kill each other while we talk."

The End

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! Yes! Yes! That is the end and how I ended it! Come to think of it, this was the more fun version of Fairy Tails I have written and the better version.

I know the last one has a lot of views and the story was a bit off but this one kind of did the better telling and was glad to write it. I think I even did it better by finishing it up by looking forward to the next book like anyone else who is a Jim Butcher fan like I have been. I am not sure if you guys would want it but maybe a better version of Harry being in Fiore or should I just leave it at this? Would like some feedback!

What is next? Well, I have fan fics that I wanted to write for a while and the next one is more of a continuation to a cartoon that I loved from when I was a child. Let's see how that goes and hoping I do return to anything _Fairy Tail_ or _Dresden Files._ Thanks for reading and hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
